Persuasion
by Onikigashi
Summary: Alors que la nouvelle équipe 7 fait une halte dans un hôtel au cours d'une mission de routine, Naruto découvre dans sa chambre un message signé de la main de Sasuke. Ce dernier lui demande de le rejoindre seul dans l'un des anciens repaires d'Orochimaru et promet de laisser à son ancien compagnon une dernière chance de le persuader de revenir. Yaoi, dub-con, SasuNaru, explicite.


******Disclaimer : ****Les personnages et l'univers de Naruto sont la propriété exclusive de Masashi Kishimoto et de ses ayants droit.  
Aucun profit financier n'est tiré de la rédaction de cette histoire.**

* * *

******Persuasion  
Un texte écrit par Onikigashi**

**Résumé : **Alors que la nouvelle équipe 7 fait une halte dans un hôtel au cours d'une mission de routine, Naruto découvre dans sa chambre un message signé de la main de Sasuke. Ce dernier lui demande de le rejoindre seul dans l'un des anciens repaires d'Orochimaru. S'il accepte ses conditions, le jeune Uchiha promet de laisser à son ancien compagnon une dernière chance de le persuader de revenir.

**Attention, ce texte appartient à la catégorie des Yaoi (relation sexuelle entre deux hommes). En outre, on pourra sans doute le considérer comme un PWP s'articulant autour d'une relation au consentement assez incertain. Ce n'est pas du viol à proprement parler mais il y a une part de chantage.**

* * *

_Naruto,_

_Rejoins-moi cette nuit à l'endroit indiqué sur la carte jointe à ce message._

_Ne préviens pas les membres de ton équipe : je le saurais et vous trouveriez les lieux déserts à votre arrivée. C'est à toi, et à toi seul, que je veux parler. _

_Qui sait ? Tu arriveras peut-être à me persuader de revenir, cette fois..._

_Sasuke. _

Naruto n'en avait pas cru ses yeux lorsqu'il avait trouvé ce message, glissé dans une enveloppe scellée que l'on avait posée en évidence sur la table de chevet de sa chambre d'hôtel. Il avait d'abord cru qu'il était en train de rêver : Sasuke prenant la peine de lui laisser un message, qui plus est pour lui donner rendez-vous et lui laisser enfin une nouvelle chance de le ramener à Konoha. Non décidément, cela ressemblait trop aux rêves dont il était coutumier. Pourtant, après s'être pincé avec force la peau du bras — et avoir accessoirement poussé un cri mêlé de douleur et de surprise sotte —, Naruto sut avec certitude qu'il ne rêvait pas. Du moins l'espérait-il. Les battements de son cœur, qui s'étaient accélérés, à la lecture de la missive, sous l'intensité et la variété des sentiments qui l'avaient assailli, redoublèrent encore de violence lorsqu'il fut gagné par la certitude que tout cela était bien réel.

Ce message toutefois apportait avec lui son lot de questions : comment Sasuke savait-il qu'il était en mission et qu'il logeait dans cet hôtel ? Qui avait posé la lettre ici ? Pouvait-il s'agir d'un piège ou son ami était-il parfaitement sincère ? Pour cette dernière question, Naruto n'avait pas de doute : Sasuke ne s'était jamais donné la peine de le contacter par quelque moyen que ce fût et s'il voulait vraiment l'attaquer, il ne se donnerait sûrement pas la peine d'employer des moyens détournés et des ruses de lâche. Il avait après tout montré à tous l'étendue de sa puissance lors de leur dernière rencontre. Et chaque fois qu'ils s'étaient affrontés, Sasuke n'avait jamais déguisé ses intentions. Naruto était peut-être naïf — on le lui avait souvent répété — mais il refusait de croire que Sasuke pût vouloir par cette lettre lui tendre un piège et le mener dans un guet-apens. Ils étaient _amis_, et ce qu'importait la situation. Tout le monde fait des erreurs, non ? Mais ce rendez-vous fixé par l'héritier du clan Uchiha était peut-être l'occasion inespérée de remettre la situation en ordre. Quant aux deux premières questions soulevées par la découverte de l'enveloppe dans sa chambre, Naruto obtiendrait peut-être des éclaircissements sur place.

Déterminé, le jeune homme avait quitté sa chambre en pleine nuit, après avoir dîné en compagnie de ses équipiers et s'être assuré que ces derniers avaient regagné leur chambre. Une chance pour lui qu'ils avaient pu bénéficier de chambres séparées, un privilège exceptionnel pour des ninjas en mission. Non qu'il ne supportait pas Sai leurs relations s'étaient même relativement améliorées depuis qu'il avait appris à le connaître : à dire vrai, il commençait même à le trouver sympa, quoique bizarre. Toutefois, si Sai avait partagé sa chambre, quitter subrepticement l'hôtel n'eût pas été aussi simple. Il avait traversé la forêt en direction du lieu indiqué sur la carte que lui avait fait parvenir son ami. Le feuillage épais des arbres, les troncs par endroit très resserrés, l'abondance de branches n'avaient guère facilité ni l'orientation du ninja, déjà très peu doué à ce petit jeu, ni sa progression. Les arbres étant en plus de hauteur très variable, il lui avait été impossible de ne pas avancer par endroit au milieu de la végétation dense qui tendait à lui faire perdre un peu plus ses repères.

Naruto avait fini par atteindre ce qu'il pensait être sa destination,. Il se trouvait au beau milieu d'une sorte de clairière au cœur de la forêt. Une ouverture dans le sol, probablement camouflée encore il y a peu et scellée par quelque piège mortel, donnait à voir un escalier qui s'engouffrait sous terre. Le cœur battant, Naruto s'en approcha. Il se demanda un instant s'il était au bon endroit et surtout, ce qu'il devait faire : descendre ? appeler Sasuke ? Ce dernier n'avait pas précisé d'autres modalités pour leur rencontre que les conditions qu'il imposait, à savoir de venir seul. Le jeune homme ne ressentait pas de chakra aux environs, mais cacher les signes de sa présence constitue l'une des bases de l'art du ninjutsu. Il ne pouvait donc se fier à ce seul signe. Naruto observa longuement la clairière et la forêt alentour : il écoutait en silence le bruissement des feuilles agitées par le vent et cherchait à distinguer un son, un signe qui pût lui indiquer une présence dans le secteur. Mais rien d'anormal n se manifesta. Il entendait bien quelques craquements mais ces derniers n'étaient pas significatifs : trop légers pour être provoqués par un homme. La lune éclairait faiblement la clairière derrière un mince rideau de nuages gris. L'endroit avait un certain charme.

Naruto se retourna en direction de l'escalier et s'avança d'un pas hésitant. De ce côté, en revanche, le paysage était moins attirant. Il descendit quelques marches : l'escalier descendait profondément sous terre et s'engouffrait dans les ténèbres telluriques. Le jeune homme se retrouva bientôt plongé dans l'obscurité la plus complète. Si la pâle lueur de la lune éclairait de ses rayons les premières marches en pierre de la structure, la lumière se raréfiait à mesure de la descente jusqu'à disparaître complètement, ce qui contraignit Naruto à poursuivre son avancée à l'aveugle, tâtonnant le long du mur et progressant lentement afin de ne louper une marche. Cet escalier lui semblait sans fin, comme s'il s'engouffrait jusqu'au plus profond des entrailles de la terre. Chaque marche qu'il foulait le rendait de plus incertain de ce qu'il trouverait en bas, si tant est qu'il y trouvât quelque chose, ce dont il commençait à douter. Cet escalier n'avait donc pas de fin !

À l'instant même où Naruto se désespérait d'atteindre jamais le dernier de ces fichus degrés, il trébucha et manqua de s'étaler de tout son long, se rattrapant de justesse au mur qui lui avait jusque là servi de guide. Il n'y voyait toujours pas plus clair mais au moins était-il arrivé au bout... sans pour autant savoir ce qu'il devait faire ensuite ni même où il se trouvait. Génial ! Il se redressa et continua d'avancer en espérant ne pas se trouver sur un simple palier. Il finit au bout de quelques pas par atteindre un obstacle métallique imposant. Toujours du bout des doigts, il l'examina pour essayer de déterminer ce dont il s'agissait. Il lui sembla identifier une sorte de poignée. Il s'en saisit fermement et tira de toutes ses forces, sans succès. Il essaya de pousser, sans succès. Un grommèlement agacé lui échappa. Quel abruti ce Sasuke ! Il ne pouvait pas lui donner rendez-vous ailleurs ! Après maints efforts inutiles pour tenter d'ouvrir la porte, Naruto sentit celle-ci coulisser très légèrement tandis qu'il tirait de toutes ses forces pour l'ouvrir. D'accord, il fallait donc la tirer, non vers lui mais vers la droite afin qu'elle coulissât. Qui avait pondu un système pareil ? Il se sentait un peu idiot à vrai dire de ne pas avoir pensé à essayer cette troisième solution plus tôt. Mais il mettait cela sur le compte de l'émotion.

Alors qu'il ouvrait la porte, une vive lumière vint consumer l'opacité presque tangible des ténèbres environnantes. D'abord ébloui après avoir passé tant de temps dans le noir, Naruto se rendit bientôt compte que la lumière n'était pas si vive que cela. Quelques torches étaient disposées de part et d'autre d'un long couloir qui s'ouvrait devant lui semblant lui indiquer la voie à suivre. En effet deux autres couloirs, l'un menant à droite, l'autre à gauche, étaient plongés dans l'obscurité la plus totale. Naruto s'avança, se demandant ce que toute cette mise en scène pouvait bien signifier. Tandis qu'il avançait dans ce corridor souterrain, l'endroit lui parut familier. Observant scrupuleusement son environnement, le jeune homme comprit bientôt la raison de ce sentiment. Ces gravures murales qui s'entremêlent, cette atmosphère oppressante, la couleur orangée des murs éclairés par la lueur des torches dont la flamme vacillait au gré des courants d'air... Tous ces détails lui rappelait le repaire d'Orochimaru où il avait retrouvé Sasuke pour la première fois après trois longues années. Se pouvait-il qu'il se trouvât dans l'un des nombreux repaires du serpent ? Un frison parcourut l'échine de Naruto à cette idée. Même mort, Orochimaru continuait de le répugner. Serrant les poings avec vigueur, l'adolescent se ressaisit et avança d'un pas ferme et décidé. Le bruit de ses sandales résonnaient à chaque enjambée mais peu lui importait qu'on l'entendît. Après tout, Sasuke savait qu'il viendrait. Il suivit le couloir jusqu'à un embranchement. Se laissant guider par le chemin de lumière qui lui était tout tracé, Naruto n'eut pas à explorer ce labyrinthe souterrain comme la fois précédente. Il passa nombre de portes fermées rien ne lui indiquait d'en ouvrir une quelconque, les torches continuaient d'ouvrir la voie, aussi poursuivait-il inlassablement sa route, d'un pas toujours plus rapide tandis que son cœur s'emballait à nouveau.

Il arriva bientôt au terme du chemin semblait-il. En plein milieu d'un énième couloir, les torches cessaient d'illuminer la route et sur sa droite se trouvait une porte laissée délibérément ouverte. Naruto avança jusqu'au seuil, marqua une pause pendant laquelle il observa l'intérieur modeste de la chambre avant d'entrer. Arrivé au milieu de la pièce, la porte se referma violemment derrière lui dans un grand bruit. Il sursauta et se retourna vivement, adoptant une posture défensive, pour finalement découvrir Sasuke, adossé au mur, un sourire narquois et satisfait aux lèvres. Naruto se sentit défaillir un instant sa bouche devint sèche, les battements de son cœur résonnaient jusque dans son crâne de façon assourdissante, le sol lui semblait vaciller sous ses pieds — alors que c'était plutôt l'inverse. Naruto voulait dire quelque chose, n'importe quoi, mais il n'y parvenait pas. Les mots refusaient de se former sur ses lèvres d'ailleurs, ses pensées étaient si confuses que, quand bien même y fût-il parvenu, ses propos eussent été incohérents.

« Naruto. »

La seule formulation de son nom portée à ses oreilles par la voix de son ami acheva de le déstabiliser tout à fait.

« Alors, tu es venu... Tu es toujours aussi idiot à ce que je vois. »

Il y avait quelque chose dans le ton emprunté par Sasuke qui contredisait l'âpreté de son commentaire. Le jeune homme cessa de prendre appui sur le mur et s'avança de quelques pas en direction du ninja de Konoha qu'il avait fait venir jusqu'ici. À la vue de l'expression agacée qui s'était esquissée sur le visage de Naruto, il éprouva ce plaisir si particulier qu'il avait depuis longtemps oublié : le fait d'être la seule personne au monde, il en était parfaitement conscient, à pouvoir, ne fût-ce que par une simple phrase, mettre à mal celui qui avait été son ami le plus cher.

Un long silence s'installa entre les deux jeunes hommes. Silence pesant pendant lequel Sasuke savourait chaque signe de frustration qui se manifestait sur le visage de son ancien équipier. Ceux-ci se firent de plus en plus perceptible, Naruto parvenant de moins en moins à dissimuler le tourbillon d'émotions contradictoires qui l'étreignaient avec force. Bien qu'ils ne se fussent pas vu depuis longtemps si l'on exceptait leur brève rencontre dans l'un des repères d'Orochimaru lorsque l'Équipe nouvellement reconstituée avait été envoyé pour le ramener, Sasuke connaissait si bien celui qui lui faisait face qu'il eût presque pu décompter avec une précision d'horloger l'instant exact où cette succession de contractions de la mâchoire et autres signes avant-coureurs conduiraient à la rupture. Et Naruto, comme d'un accord tacite, céda au moment précis que Sasuke avait estimé.

« Tu t'attendais à quoi ? s'écria-t-il, excédé. Tu m'as demandé de venir alors me voilà. Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a d'idiot là-dedans, Sasuke. Je te l'ai déjà dit : je te ramènerai à Konoha et je ne laisserai jamais passer une seule occasion de mener cet objectif à son terme.

— Et comment comptes-tu me ramener à Konoha si tu fonces comme un crétin, tête baissée, sans même savoir si on te tend un piège ? Tu es venu sans le moindre renfort, personne ne sait que tu es ici, tu n'as pas repéré les lieux et tu as pénétré cette pièce sans même prendre le soin de vérifier que celle-ci était sécurisée. Si je l'avais voulu, tu serais déjà mort.

— Mais je suis en vie, répliqua Naruto, impassible. »

Le petit discours de Sasuke ne l'impressionnait guère. Il s'agissait toujours de la même rengaine. Certes, il n'avait pas tout à fait tort : le manque de prudence de Naruto lui coûterait peut-être cher un jour. Mais si c'était le prix à payer pour ramener Sasuke...

« On sait tous les deux que tu n'es pas assez lâche pour me tuer de cette façon, poursuivit le jeune homme aux cheveux blonds d'un ton faussement assuré.

— Moi non. Mais Orochimaru... »

Sans en dire davantage, en laissant simplement en suspension ce nom abhorrait de Konoha tout entier, Sasuke vit le corps de son ami se raidir et son visage changer d'expression. L'air d'assurance qu'il cherchait à se donner laissa la place à une forme d'effroi mêlé de haine. Comprenant rapidement que Sasuke obtenait par sa réaction l'effet qu'il recherchait, Naruto s'empressa de retrouver quelque contenance :

« C'est toi qui m'importe Sasuke, formula-t-il rapidement. »

C'était la première phrase qui lui était passé par la tête. Peut-être pas la formulation la plus probante qui soit pour espérer ensuite le convaincre de retourner au village avec lui..

« Toujours à pleurnicher ? »

Le ton méprisant emprunté par son rival agaça vivement Naruto qui serra les poings. Voilà ce qui arrive quand on parle avant de réfléchir.

« Qu'est-ce que ça t'apporte de jouer à ce petit jeu, Sasuke ? Je croyais que tu m'avais fait venir parce que tu étais disposé à rentrer chez nous. »

Et voilà qu'il venait de recommencer. Le sourire satisfait de Sasuke ne fit que s'élargir en voyant son ami perdre ainsi ses moyens par une simple remarque cinglante. Il s'approcha de Naruto qui ne le quittait pas du regard, les yeux tremblants d'une émotion toujours plus confuse. Arrivé à sa hauteur, son torse touchant presque celui du jeune home face à lui, il l'enceignit par les épaules et se pencha à son oreille comme il l'avait fait lors de leur précédente rencontre :

« Je n'ai jamais dit que j'étais disposé à retourner à Konoha. J'ai simplement écrit que je souhaitais te laisser une dernière chance de me persuader de revenir, ce qui est tout à fait différent. »

Le souffle chaud qui émanait de la bouche du jeune homme caressa délicatement son oreille et une partie de sa joue. Un sentiment étrange le saisit sous l'effet de cette sensation qu'il trouvait presque... agréable. Cependant, Naruto estimait tout de même gênante la proximité inhabituelle de leurs deux corps. Il ne se sentait pourtant pas la force de repousser son ami, par crainte que son geste ne fut mal interprété par celui-ci à moins que ce ne fût pour une autre raison, qu'il ne pouvait — ou ne voulait — identifier. Sasuke finit par se reculer légèrement, juste assez pour considérer le bleu azur des yeux de son ami d'enfance. On y lisait une émotion trouble, indéfinie, qui faisait vaciller ses pupilles comme la flamme d'une bougie. Sasuke sourit doucement. Un sourire plus doux, moins moqueur et hautain que les précédents. Il y transparaissait une certaine sincérité, comme un plaisir ému de voir l'effet que provoquait ses paroles sur Naruto. Troublé, celui-ci ne sut comment réagir, ni même comment interpréter ce sourire déroutant, différent de ceux qui avaient précédé, et qu'ils n'avaient vu que trop rarement sur les lèvres de Sasuke. Voyant l'expression sur le visage de Naruto sombrer encore davantage dans la confusion, il prit les devants :

« Alors tu vas te contenter de rester planter là à me fixer bêtement ou tu vas essayer de me persuader ?

— Parce que tu vas m'écouter, cette fois, maugréa Naruto d'une voix faible, comme s'il parlait davantage pour lui-même qu'à l'adresse l'homme qui se tenait en face de lui. »

Il avait baissé les yeux en disant cela, comme s'il venait de se refermer sur lui-même, un comportement qui sembla inhabituel à Sasuke, lui qui avait le souvenir de ce Naruto toujours trop extraverti.

« Pas plus que la dernière fois ou toutes les fois précédentes, en effet. Mais persuader quelqu'un, ce n'est pas le convaincre, Naruto. »

Celui-ci releva les yeux et remarqua que le visage de Sasuke n'arborait plus ce sourire presque réconfortant de sincérité. Ses traits revêtaient à nouveau cet éternel masque d'impassibilité que l'héritier du clan Uchiha se forçait à porter même devant Naruto — surtout devant Naruto.

« Qu'est-ce que tu essaies de me dire ? demanda-t-il d'une voix qui avait soudain retrouvé un certain aplomb.

— Ce que je veux dire par là, lui répondit Sasuke d'une voix calme et posée, c'est que ce n'est pas par les mots que tu pourras espérer me faire revenir. »

Pas par les mots disait-il. Mais comment alors ? Qu'était censé faire Naruto pour le convaincre, ou le persuader — ou peu importait le mot que Sasuke voulait qu'il employât — de revenir là où était sa place, à Konoha ? Il avait déjà tout essayé : la raison, la force... Alors quoi ? Que lui restait-il pour faire changer d'avis son ami ?

« Je ne comprends pas... Qu'est-ce que je dois faire alors ? À part les mots, il n'y a que les actes. Je me suis battu contre toi pour tenter de t'empêcher de partir... J'ai suivi pendant deux ans l'entraînement de l'Ermite Pervers dans le seul espoir de devenir assez fort pour te ramener chez nous s'il fallait que nous nous affrontions à nouveau, j'ai retrouvé ta tracé avec l'Équipe Sept et nous avons pénétré le repaire d'Orochimaru pour te sortir de là mais tu t'es enfui à nouveau, et je suis venu ce soir, en suivant toutes tes foutues instructions, pour t'entendre dire que ce n'est pas par les mots que je pourrai convaincre ? »

La voix de Naruto avait monté en puissance au fil de cette énumération des actes qui constituaient autant de preuves visibles, presque ostensibles, de la dévotion qu'il portait à leur sacro-sainte amitié. Des preuves qui lui avaient attirés les reproches de certains de ses amis les plus proches, de son maître Jiraya même, qui considéraient comme illusoires son rêve de ramener un jour Sasuke parmi eux. Mais Naruto refusait d'en démordre. Il saisit brusquement Sasuke par le col, excédé de voir celui-ci continuait son petit manège, excédé aussi de tomber si facilement dans le panneau et de jouer le jeu :

« Tout ce que j'ai fait, tout ce que l'Équipe Sept a fait, nos sacrifices, nos pleurs, tout ça, ça ne représente rien pour toi. »

Sasuke se saisit des poignets de Naruto et le força sans brusquerie à lâcher le col par il l'empoignait avant de répondre d'une voix cinglante en se détournant :

« Si tu veux me persuader de revenir, ce n'est pas en te comportant comme un corniaud abandonné glapissant sous une pluie battante que tu y arriveras. Je ne te demande pas et je ne t'ai jamais demandé aucun des sacrifices dont tu me parles, je ne t'ai jamais demandé non plus de me suivre partout. Mais puisque cette situation semble te plaire, je ne m'y suis jamais opposé non plus.

— Ne me tourne pas le dos, Sasuke ! s'exclama Naruto. Pour qui tu te prends pour me parler comme ça, comme si j'étais la dernière des merdes.

— Ça fait longtemps que j'ai cessé de te considérer comme un parasite, tu devrais pourtant le savoir, Naruto. Je te l'ai déjà clairement dit plusieurs fois. Nous étions rivaux à Konoha, non ? Ce que je déplore, c'est la façon dont tu te comportes depuis mon départ. Plutôt que de tirer un trait sur ce qui s'est passé et de vivre ta vie, tu n'as cherché à devenir plus fort que pour suivre un but tout à fait illusoire. Tu savais que tu ne me ramènerais pas de cette façon. Au fond de toi. Avoue-le, Naruto, tu savais que perdais ton temps. Tu aurais mettre à profit ton entraînement et tes talents pour poursuivre ton propre _nindô_, poursuivre ton rêve dedevenir Hokage. Même si je doute que tu en aies le talent, c'est sans doute moins illusoire que d'espérer me convaincre de revenir par ta rhétorique boiteuse ou de t'imaginer pouvoir me vaincre.

— Tu crois vraiment ce que tu racontes, Sasuke ! explosa Naruto. Je croyais que c'était pourtant clair, même pour toi. Je tiens à ce rêve d'Hokage mais je ne serai jamais digne de le devenir si je deviens ce genre de personnes qui abandonne ses amis. Tu es ce que j'ai de plus précieux, Sasuke. Mon premier ami. Mon meilleur ami. »

Sasuke resta un moment immobile et silencieux. Il tournait toujours le dos à Naruto et regardait la porte devant lui sans pour autant manifester quelque volonté de quitter la pièce. Il tourna finalement la tête et considéra Naruto du coin de l'œil, par-dessus son épaule.

« C'est ce genre de considérations qui font ta faiblesse, Naruto. Et tu le sais. Je n'ai rien à t'offrir, rien à te donner, et pourtant, tu continues inlassablement de vouloir me ramener à Konoha. Tu t'es entraîné durement pendant ces deux années, je n'en doute pas. Mais tu n'as rien appris. Tu ne pourras jamais mettre à profit la force que tu as accumulé si tu continues de ne vouloir l'utiliser que pour me ramener à Konoha. Tu pourrais faire de grandes choses, Naruto, j'en suis certain.

— On a déjà eu cette conversation, je crois. La discussion ne nous mènera nulle part, tu avais raison. Dis-moi ce que tu attends de moi ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse ? C'est quoi l'acte que tu attends de ma part ?

— Ravi que tu comprennes enfin que nous ne tomberons jamais d'accord, commenta Sasuke, un sourire satisfait au coin des lèvres. »

Le déserteur se tourna à nouveau en direction de son ami et, lui faisant face, poursuivit :

« C'est très simple. Puisque tu tiens tant que ça à me prouver que tu es prêt à tous les sacrifices pour me ramener, je veux voir jusqu'où tu es vraiment prêt à aller. Tu m'as prouvé que tu étais prêt à donner ta vie pour me ramener, Naruto. Mais ce sacrifice là ne m'intéresse pas. J'ai toujours su que tu étais prêt à donner ta vie pour tes amis, crois-moi. Tu me l'as montré de nombreuses fois et je n'ai jamais douté de la sincérité de tes paroles lorsque nous nous sommes affrontés à la Vallée de la Fin. »

À l'évocation de ce nom, le cœur de Naruto se serra et il se revit affronter son ami dans un combat aussi féroce que douloureux qui avait laissé à jamais une marque indélébile au plus profond de son âme. Sasuke s'arrêta un moment lorsqu'il remarqua le regard devenu pensif de Naruto. Les pensées de ce dernier finirent par le soulager de leur emprise et Naruto demanda alors, confus :

« Je ne comprends pas. Que pourrais-je te donner de plus précieux que ma propre vie, Sasuke ? »

Malgré l'impassibilité du visage de son ami, quelque chose dans le regard que celui-ci portait sur lui le dérangeait sans qu'il sût dire pourquoi. Depuis que Sasuke s'était retourné, l'impression étrange que celui-ci l'examinait avec trop d'insistance ne le quittait pas.

« Tu ne devines vraiment pas. Je te trouve bien naïf pour quelqu'un qui s'enorgueillit d'avoir passer deux ans aux côtés d'un maître aux habitudes douteuses. »

Qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire ? Non, mais là Sasuke déraillait complètement ! C'était quoi ces insinuations ? Il n'était quand même pas censé en déduire que Sasuke voulait dire ce qu'il croyait qu'il voulait dire ?

Il sembla soudain à Naruto qu'il avait eu un moment d'absence : pendant un instant, Sasuke se trouvait face à lui à un bon mètre de distance, les bras le long du corps l'instant suivant, il était presque collé à lui comme précédemment, la main posée sur la joue marquée de trois fines cicatrices vulpines. Tout s'emballa : l'esprit du jeune ninja de Konoha, les battements de son cœur, sa langue. la gorge nouée sans vraiment comprendre ce qui se passait, sans pleinement prendre conscience de la réalité de sa situation, Naruto essaya de parler mais ne parvient qu'à balbutier quelques syllabes qui ne faisaient guère sens.

« Jusqu'où irais-tu pour me faire revenir, Naruto ? Est-ce que tu serais prêt à te livrer corps et âme pour moi ? À sacrifier ta dignité ? À sacrifier ta virginité ? »

Pendant qu'il disait cela d'une voix toujours calme et posée qui contrastait de façon dérangeante avec le caractère profondément malsain de ses questions, Sasuke laissa doucement glisser sa main le long de la joue, du cou puis du bras de Naruto et ne s'arrêta qu'une fois atteint son avant-bras Ses yeux d'un noir abyssal ne quittait pas l'azur troublé du regard de son vis-à-vis. Comme sous l'emprise d'un charme étrange qu'eussent constituées ces paroles insensées, le ninja de Konoha demeura un temps parfaitement immobile, silencieux, comme sans réaction véritable, avant d'éclater brusquement. D'un geste violent du bras, il repoussa la main de son ami qui était descendu jusque là. Il sentit le contact de cette main descendant le long de sa joue, de son cou, de son bras comme _a posteriori_. La sensation, claire et distincte, fit se dresser les poils de sa nuque. Un frisson le parcourut sans qu'il pût dire s'il était provoqué par autre chose que le dégoût. Il s'écria enfin :

« Non mais qu'est-ce qui te prend ? Tu es malade, ma parole ! Tu n'as pas le droit de me demander un truc pareil, Sasuke ! Comment tu peux même songer à ça ? Qu'est-ce qui tourne pas rond chez toi ? Tu es comme mon frère !

— J'ai déjà un frère. Un seul. Qui mourra de ma main quand le temps sera venu. Tu ne pourras jamais être de ma famille. Tu auras beau te raconter tous les mensonges que tu veux, inventer tous les mythes qui te plairont, nous ne serons jamais des frères, toi et moi. Parce que je ne veux pas de toi comme d'un frère. Je suis conscient que ce que je te demande peut te paraître...

— … tordu ? malsain ? pervers ?, le coupa Naruto, furieux. »

Sasuke se contenta d'acquiescer :

« Très bien. J'imagine que c'est ta réponse.

— Évidemment que c'est ma réponse ! Non mais tu croyais quoi ?

— Pour ne rien te cacher, j'imaginais que tu aurais le courage d'aller jusqu'au bout de ton _nindô_ et que tu assumerais enfin ce que tu es. »

Naruto plissa les yeux. Les insinuations de Sasuke commençait à sérieusement l'agacer.

« Ce qui veut dire ? Va jusqu'au bout de ton idée si tu me connais si bien.

— Je ne prétends pas te connaître, Naruto. C'est ce qui nous différencie tous les deux. J'énonce des faits, c'est tout. Tu as sacrifié deux ans de ta vie à courir après un fantôme, tu n'as acquis de la puissance que pour la mettre au service d'un chimérique espoir de me ramener dans la lumière : tu as toi-même forgé les chaines grâce auxquelles tu t'es enchaîné. Tes sacrifices successifs n'ont fait que t'affaiblir. Cependant, ils t'ont aussi rapproché de moi. Tu as fini par attirer mon attention comme tu peux le voir. Ce que je voulais, c'est donc que nous poussions cette logique jusque dans ces derniers retranchements : le sacrifice de ce que ta quête n'a pas encore réussi à t'ôter et en échange mon retour parmi vous à Konoha. Mais puisque ma proposition te répugne... »

Sasuke fit à nouveau demi-tour et se dirigea vers la porte. À chacun de ses pas qui résonnaient bruyamment sur le sol en pierre, le cœur de Naruto se serrait sans qu'il n'en comprît la raison. Ce que venait de lui demander Sasuke — ce que cela impliquer — le répugnait tout à fait. Pourtant, Naruto n'était pas en mesure de réfléchir de façon cohérente. L'attitude de Sasuke qui semblait décidé à partir, sa phrase laissée en suspens avec toutes les conséquences que cela sous-tendait : ces éléments le pressaient à agir contre toute raison. La proposition qui lui était faite était perverse et sadique sans nul doute, mais quelque part, les arguments de Sasuke avaient quelque chose de convainquant dans l'esprit de l'aspirant Hokage, embrouillé par l'urgence de la situation et les émotions multiples qui l'avaient assaillies. Il avait déjà sacrifié tant de choses pour retrouver Sasuke. Pouvait-il vraiment le laisser partir maintenant ? Il était prêt à tout, certes. Il l'avait dit et répété. Mais jamais il n'avait envisagé que _tout _inclurait ça. Pourtant, d'une certaine façon... Peut-être que c'était logique... Peut-être... Il ne savait plus quoi penser. Si le but de Sasuke était de le troubler et de se jouer de son esprit au point de lui faire douter même de ce qu'il était prêt ou non à faire pour ramener son ami à Konoha, on peut dire qu'il avait réussi.

« Sasuke, attends ! l'appela Naruto au moment où il était sur le point de saisir la poignée. »

Le jeune déserteur s'arrêta dans son geste, la main demeurant au dessus-de la poignée. Comme instantanément figé par la voix de l'Hôte du Démon Renard. Ce fut toutefois sa seule réaction. Il resta là, comme s'il attendait que Naruto poursuivît.

« Qu'est-ce que... Qu'est-ce qui me dit que si j'accepte, tu reviendras ? »

L'héritier du clan Uchiha resta un long moment sans répondre, c'est du moins ce qu'il sembla à Naruto pour qui le temps paraissait s'allongeait de façon interminable.

« Tu as ma parole, Naruto. Ça devrait te suffire, non ? »

Eh bien, justement, non ! Ça ne lui suffisait pas dans les faits. Ce n'était qu'une garantie dérisoire en comparaison du sacrifice qu'exigeait de lui, Sasuke. Mais s'il mettait en doute la parole de son ami, il ne savait que trop ce qui risquait de se produire. Il le perdrait définitivement. C'était du moins comme ça qu'il concevait la situation dans le tumulte de son esprit. Cette porte était pour lui comme la frontière matérialisée entre la lumière et l'ombre. Cela pouvait paraître dingue mais il avait le sentiment que si Sasuke en passait le seuil, il ne pourrait plus le ramener. Mais s'il acceptait... Pourrait-il encore même soutenir son regard ? Il préférait ne pas y penser...

« Je... Je ne comprends pas, Sasuke... Qu'est-ce que tu cherches en faisant ça ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux prouver ?

— J'ai déjà répondu à cette question. J'attends ta réponse. Décide-toi. Mais décide-toi vite. »

Comme pour appuyer ses mots, il saisit la poignée de la porte. Il devinait très bien l'effet que cette action aurait sur Naruto comme il avait mesuré par avance l'impact qu'aurait chacun de ces mots, chacun des gestes qui avaient précédé. Sasuke n'avait rien laissé au hasard. Il avait anticipé chacune des réactions qui conduiraient à cette configuration précise où acculé à l'extrême, son ami n'aurait d'autre choix que de plier un genou à terre.

De son côté, le protégé de Jiraya savait qu'il n'avait guère d'autres choix que d'accepter. ou plutôt s'en était-il convaincu. Le poids oppressant de la culpabilité qui le rongeait depuis le départ de Sasuke auquel s'ajoutait tout ce que venait de lui dire ce dernier avait achevé de réprimer ,les derniers sursauts de raison qui eussent pu le dissuader.

« D'accord, se résigna-t-il dans un soupir. J'accepte le marché. »

Sasuke tourna la tête pour le considérer à nouveau par-dessus son épaule :

« C'est-à-dire ? Je veux t'entendre le dire. Formule-le explicitement comme je l'ai fait tout à l'heure. Que nous soyons d'accord sur les conditions. »

Le sang monta aux joues de Naruto, la honte se mêlant à la colère. Il voyait bien malgré l'air impassible qu'il se donnait que Sasuke prenait un plaisir sadique à exiger cela de lui. Il se contenta de fixer son ami d'un regard sombre. face à l'absence de réponse concrète de Naruto, le membre du clan Uchiha le rappela à l'ordre en détournant la tête et en baissant la poignée dans un grincement significatif.

« Bon d'accord ! Je... J'accepte de te donner tout ce qu'il reste... Ma dignité et... Ah bon sang ! Mais à quoi ça te sert de m'obliger à dire ça, crétin ! J'ai dit que j'acceptais !

— Je veux que tu prennes conscience du sacrifice que tu es sur le point de faire. Il n'y a qu'en le formulant que tu en mesureras parfaitement la portée et que ta décision aura une vraie valeur. Je n'ai pas l'intension de te forcer à quoi que ce soit. Cette décision doit venir de toi et de toi seul, Naruto. Si tu veux changer d'avis, il est encore temps de revenir sur ce que tu as dit. »

Le ton hautain emprunté par Sasuke remplit parfaitement son office. L'Hôte du Démon Renard serra les poings et déglutit péniblement avant de se résigner à le formuler clairement :

« Je consens au sacrifice de ma dignité et de... de mon corps..., en échange de quoi tu reviendras à Konoha avec moi. »

Sasuke se décala sur la droite de la porte, se plaçant de profil par rapport à Naruto. Il désigna la porte d'une main et déclara :

« Très bien. Toujours sûr de vouloir aller jusqu'au bout ? Si tu veux partir, Naruto, c'est la dernière chance que tu auras.

— Ça suffit, Sasuke. Tu sais que quand j'ai pris une décision, je m'y tiens, rétorqua le ninja aux cheveux blonds d'une voix ferme qui le surprit lui-même dans ce qu'elle traduisait, ou semblait devoir traduire, de la résolution qui était la sienne. »

Sans même en avoir conscience, Naruto suivait le sentier soigneusement balisé que Sasuke avait tracé pour lui, l'aiguillonnant patiemment d'une borne à l'autre par ces paroles. Une indistincte sensation qui l'étreignait tentait bien encore de le mettre en garde contre les dangers de la pente glissante sur laquelle il s'engageait mais la fureur des passions qui le consumaient en cet instant — la colère, la honte, la culpabilité, la peur — rendait imperceptible cet avertissement qui eût pu lui être salutaire.

Sasuke se tourna à nouveau pleinement dans sa direction et s'avança jusqu'à ce qu'ils ne fussent plus séparés que par quelques dizaines de centimètres. Ses yeux noirs insondables examinèrent minutieusement le garçon qui se trouvait devant lui : le teint hâlé de sa peau, ses vêtements oranges amples, ses cheveux blonds en bataille, l'ardeur inimitable de ses orbes d'azur... Il porta à nouveau sa main sur cette joue qu'il avait eu l'occasion d'effleurer brièvement plus tôt. De sa paume, il en épousa le contour et se mit à caresser sa pommette de son pouce. Naruto s'était raidi et ses joues s'étaient vivement empourprées. Bien qu'il s'efforçait de regarder partout sauf dans les yeux de celui qui provoquait sa gêne, il finit tout de même par les rencontrer... sans ne plus pouvoir détacher. Sans même utiliser le sharingan, Sasuke parvenait à exercer une influence sur lui et à altérer sa volonté et ce qu'il concevait comme telle. Le mouvement presque hypnotique par sa régularité et apaisant par sa douceur de ce doigt qui caressait avec tendresse sa joue le troublait au plus haut point. Sa gêne était toujours là mais un sentiment autre était venu s'ajouter à ceux déjà présents. Un sentiment qu'il n'arrivait pas à définir parce qu'il ne l'avait jamais ressenti jusqu'ici.

Naruto avait longtemps été privé de toute marque d'affection et bien qu'il fût parvenu à se constituer une famille de substitution, il n'était pas assez proche de qui que ce fût pour avoir jamais bénéficié de ce genre de témoignage. Cette chaleur qui émanait de cette caresse continue se répandait dans son corps, détendait ses muscles qui s'étaient un temps contractés et divertissait son esprit des tourments qui l'habitaient. Tandis qu'il demeurait sous l'emprise des bienfaits apaisant de ce contact, il vit Sasuke se pencher dans sa direction. La scène avait quelque chose d'onirique : comme dans les rêves qu'il faisait parfois, il lui semblait être un spectateur extérieur de la scène qui l'impliquait. Il ne comprenait pas très bien ce qui se passait jusqu'à ce qu'il sentît les lèvres de Sasuke frôler les siennes, se poser sur elles, s'emparer d'elles. En toute logique, il aurait dû faire quelque chose, réagir, le repousser ou au moins ne pas rester totalement immobile, sans réaction. En toute logique... C'est pourtant ce qui produisit tandis que son ami l'embrassait, cherchant à saisir ses lèvres les siennes, cherchant aussi à approfondir ce baiser avec sa langue qui se heurtait au mur des dents de Naruto que le jeune homme n'avait que très peu desserré.

Tout d'un coup, Sasuke se recula et cessa de caresser la joue de son partenaire. Leurs regards à tous deux se croisèrent, voilés par un sentiment que Naruto n'arrivait pas à nommer ni à identifier, qui lui était tout à fait étranger. Un sourire moqueur sur les lèvres, le plus hautain et assuré des deux commenta :

« Alors ce sont là les limites de ta conviction ? Tu abandonnes déjà ? Si tu veux me persuader de revenir, il va falloir y mettre du tien, Naruto. »

L'expression de parfait benêt qui se lisait sur le visage du ninja vêtu de orange força Sasuke à se faire plus explicite :

« C'est ça ta notion du sacrifice de soi ? Si tu veux que je revienne, mets-y un peu du tien, imbécile.

— Me traite pas d'imbé... »

Sasuke saisit l'occasion pour s'engouffrer dans la brèche. Sa bouche vint se plaquer avec vigueur contre celle, entrouverte, de Naruto. Il y glissa sa langue qui vint se mêler et s'enrouler autour de celle de l'Hôte. Sous l'effet de la surprise, celui-ci, stupéfait, ne réagit nullement aux sollicitations pressantes de son vis-à-vis qui, agacé, décida de pousser plus loin la provocation jusqu'à obtenir une réaction. Après tout, c'est comme ça que fonctionnait leur relation depuis toujours. Chacun poussant l'autre jusqu'à ses derniers retranchements pour prendre l'ascendant. Un art dans lequel ils excellaient tous deux, même si le caractère fondamentalement taciturne de Sasuke l'avait souvent désavantagé face aux facéties extravagantes d'un Naruto des grandes heures. Toutefois, c'était lui qui avait l'avantage présentement et il ne comptait pas laisser passer sa chance. Profitant de l'hébétude de son rival qui continuait de le priver de toute réponse, Sasuke l'empoigna par la veste d'une main, glissa sa main dans ses cheveux blonds de l'autre de façon à sceller fermement leurs lèvres ensemble et le poussa violemment en arrière. Sous l'effet de l'impulsion qui lui fut donné, Naruto ne put que reculer à grandes enjambées précipitées, maintenu par les seules mains de Sasuke dans un équilibre précaire qui l'empêcha de tomber tout à fait, jusqu'à ce que ses jambes heurtassent le bord du lit qui se trouvait derrière lui.

Tandis qu'il s'écroulait lamentablement sur le matelas, la main dans ses cheveux se referma brusquement sur une poignée d'entre eux sur lesquels elle tira de façon significative, l'obligeant à pencher la tête en arrière. Il ne remarqua qu'à cet instant que la langue de Sasuke s'était retirée de sa bouche peu avant qu'il ne tombât sur le lit, sans doute pour éviter que celle-ci ne fût entailler par ses dents au moment du choc. Le déserteur se recula légèrement, juste assez pour que Naruto, malgré l'engourdissement de son esprit, pût clairement distinguer le sourire provocateur qui se dessinait sur ses lèvres. Cependant, il relâcha la veste orange et porta d'un geste vif sa main désormais libre sur l'entrejambe de son partenaire. Plus que la surprise, la peur transparut cette fois sur le visage et dans les yeux de Naruto de façon très succincte.

« Mauviette ! »

Bien que toujours perturbé par ce qui se passait, le jeune habitant de Konoha réagit enfin à la provocation : ses sourcils se froncèrent très nettement et son regard se durcit. Sasuke déduisit de ces quelques indices que sa stratégie avait fonctionné. Il se réjouit intérieurement de savoir que Naruto était définitivement toujours aussi prévisible que par le passé sur certaines choses et se lança à nouveau à l'assaut des lèvres de son ami. Pressant la paume de sa main de façon insistante contre le membre viril dont il devinait les contours sous le tissu, il obtint enfin une réponse digne de ce nom. Non seulement Naruto ouvrit-il la bouche sous l'effet électrisant de ce contact qui envoyait bien malgré lui des décharges de plaisir qui se répandaient essentiellement dans son bas-ventre, mais en plus le jeune homme se mit-il presque aussitôt les assauts de Sasuke renouvelés à riposter avec vigueur en cherchant à dominer la langue qui l'envahissait. Sans comprendre pourquoi ni comment, l'Hôte du Démon Renard répondait au baiser de son rival avec autant d'ardeur et bientôt de férocité que ce dernier. Leurs langues s'enroulaient l'une autour de l'autre, se pressaient l'une contre l'autre, cherchant par tous les moyens, et presque désespérément, à gagner du terrain, comme pour affirmer, pour prouver quelque chose.

La chaleur qui se diffusait dans tout le corps du Réceptacle de Kyuubi depuis son bas ventre commençait à transparaître visiblement dans les effets physiologiques qu'elle produisait : la teinte rosée qui colorait ses joues encore davantage que la gêne n'avait pu le faire jusque là, la sueur qui commençait perler sur son front malgré son bandeau ainsi que sur son corps tout entier bien que ses vêtements dissimulaient une partie de ces preuves, l'accélération de sa respiration et les quelques brefs halètements incontrôlés lorsque les deux bouches se dissociaient assez longtemps pour lui permettre de prendre une bouffée d'oxygène... Mais le signe le plus évident du succès de l'entreprise de Sasuke se trouvait là, juste sous sa main. Il se plaisait d'ailleurs à jouer de l'implicite de ce symptôme en augmentant sensiblement la pression qu'il exerçait sur cette partie du corps autour de laquelle il n'hésitait plus désormais à refermer sa main pour imprimer un mouvement de va-et-vient qui portait ses fruits. Naruto fut bientôt contraint de reconnaître, ne fût-ce que dans son for intérieur, l'excitation sexuelle que ces caresses, combinées au duel qu'il livrait à Sasuke sur l'un des terrains qui lui fût les plus étrangers, faisaient naître en lui.

Non content de redoubler de vigueur et de férocité dans leurs échanges, Naruto gratifia inconsciemment son ami de quelques gémissements, certes fort atténués par l'union de leurs lèvres, mais tout de même parfaitement audibles. Ne parvenant bientôt plus à résister à cette force qui le privait de toute raison, il empoigna la chemise de Sasuke d'une main et le tira à lui. Ces contacts auquel le soumettait son rival avaient sur lui un effet à ce point intense qu'il éprouvait le besoin de sentir davantage du corps de son partenaire contre lui. Percevant parfaitement le point de rupture que venait de franchir son camarade, Sasuke fit glisser avec insistance son pouce au sommet de l'érection que le tissu du pantalon orange, pourtant assez ample, ne parvenait même plus à dissimuler. Cependant, il se recula suffisamment pour considérer le visage de Naruto se déformer sous l'intensité du plaisir et laisser résonner dans la pièce l'écho du cri qu'il ne parvint ni à réprimer, ni même à atténuer. Les cheveux ébouriffés, le souffle court, la sueur perlant le long de ses tempes et jusque sur ses joues, la bouche entrouverte, un mince filet de salive leur salive mêlées étaient venu s'échouer sur son menton... Le spectacle qu'offrait malgré lui l'Hôte du Démon Renard était sublime et ne laissait pas Sasuke indifférent.

Au contraire, ce qu'il voyait le conforter dans ses intentions et nourrissait de surcroît son sentiment de puissance. Il lui avait suffi de quelques gestes pour éroder la volonté sans faille et la puissance potentiellement infinie de son ami qui se trouvait maintenant étendu sur ce lit, la respiration haletante, le regard troublé, le poing désespérément fermé sur sa chemise comme s'il s'agissait de la dernière chose à laquelle il pût s'accrocher pour ne pas sombrer dans le néant. Le regard profondément obscur de Sasuke observait chaque détail du visage de Naruto, ne laissant échapper aucune micro-expression qui trahissait l'entremêlement de plaisir révolu et de frustration naissante. En effet, la pression de la paume de main du renégat sur l'entrejambe de l'aspirant Hokage était désormais presque inexistante et si cette partie de son corps n'avait pas été sensibilisé à l'extrême par des contacts répétés, sans doute eût-on pu dire tout à fait inexistante. Cette absence de stimulation prononcée contrastait violemment avec l'excitation qu'avait attisé les actes de Sasuke et faisait germer, dans l'esprit troublé par le désir de Naruto, un sentiment fictif de manque.

Satisfait du résultat de cette première entreprise, Sasuke profita du fait que la prise de Naruto se desserrât un instant pour se reculer d'un coup sec et se relever. Dégagé de la poigne de son partenaire désormais privé de toute proximité, il continua à observer en silence ses réactions pendant quelques secondes encore. Le regard embué de Naruto parvint à se fixer après quelques instants sur les yeux noirs de son ancien camarade qui sourit devant les efforts visibles qu'il faisait pour retrouver son calme, en vain. L'opportunité était trop belle d'enfoncer encore la lame dans la plaie ouverte.

Sasuke posa ainsi ses mains sur l'épaisse corde violette qui lui servait de ceinture et la dénoua d'un geste assuré. Cela fait, il la jeta sur le côté, sans vraiment regarder où celle-ci allait atterrir. Aussitôt libérés de leur entrave, le tissu violet enroulé autour de sa taille tomba à ses pieds dans un très léger bruissement et les deux pans de sa chemise retombèrent chacun d'un côté de son torse, dévoilant toute une partie de son buste demeurée dissimulée jusque là aux yeux azurs de Naruto. D'un geste du pied, le dernier membre du clan Uchiha repoussa le tissu violet qu'il avait laissé choir. Le regard du ninja blond se désolidarisa progressivement de celui de Sasuke pour venir se poser sur l'abdomen qui s'offrait à sa vue. Les muscles se dessinaient finement sous la peau blanche du jeune homme qui se tenait debout face à lui, un sourire aux lèvres. Naruto ne comprenait pas vraiment sa soudaine fascination pour le corps de Sasuke. À dire vrai, son esprit ne s'était pas encore suffisamment éclairci pour qu'il pût raisonner de façon convenable à quelque propos que ce fût. Pourtant, il ressentait distinctement une sensation très proche de celle qui l'avait parcouru quelques minutes plus tôt. Celle-ci se manifestait en lui de façon nettement sensible qu'auparavant, mais même dans son état, il était tout à fait capable de l'identifier, ne fût-ce que par empirisme. Son état ne lui permettait pas, néanmoins, de pousser davantage sa réflexion.

Sasuke avait un plan bien précis en tête et il était déterminé à s'y conformer. Cela lui était pourtant difficile. Voir Naruto ainsi réduit à l'impuissance par quelques manipulations habiles de son corps et de son esprit nourrissait son instinct de domination, son besoin de revendiquer à la fois sa propre supériorité et la virginité de son rival. Une double victoire qu'il savourerait bientôt mais qui devait, pour qu'elle fût complète, suivre le schéma précis qu'il avait prédéterminé. Sa victoire ne serait absolue que s'il parvenait à prendre l'ascendant de façon progressive jusqu'à effacer la frontière entre « sacrifice de soi » et « consentement ».

Il saisit chacun des deux pans de sa chemise qu'il ramena en arrière, et il fit glisser le vêtement le long de ses bras. Il s'en saisit avant que celui-ci ne tombât par terre et le jeta sur le côté avec la même nonchalance que sa ceinture de corde. Le torse nu de Sasuke était à présent tout entier révélé aux yeux de Naruto qui le fixait intensément. Son buste était beaucoup plus imposant que son uniforme habituel ne le laissait supposer de prime abord. Le jeune homme aux cheveux bruns avait gagné en carrure, et les muscles de son torse, comme ceux de ses bras, étaient désormais saillants, sans pour autant ressortir de manière outrancière. Sasuke avait grandi et son corps, tel qu'il se présentait au regard de Naruto, le prouvait de façon presque ostentatoire. L'Hôte du Démon Renard finit par déglutir péniblement sans pouvoir quitter du regard le torse glabre de son ami, bientôt attiré par les aréoles rosées de ce dernier, dont les mamelons érigés traduisaient leur sensibilité à l'air de la pièce ou, plus vraisemblablement, une forme d'excitation qui, si tel était le cas, trahissait le masque d'impassibilité que Sasuke se plaisait à revêtir.

Naruto ne s'expliquait pas la fascination qu'exerçait sur lui le corps ainsi révélé de son rival. Lorsque les mains de celui-ci se portèrent à la ceinture de son pantalon et se mirent à converger vers le bouton qui le maintenait fermer, Naruto sentit sa gorge se resserrer et s'assécher tout d'un coup. Ses yeux se portèrent brusquement à l'endroit où ses doigts venaient de s'arrêter. Le cœur battant, il attendait quelque chose, sans savoir ce dont il s'agissait — sans vouloir le savoir. L'une de ses mains était tentée de tendre en direction de l'objet de son regard mais la volonté de Naruto était encore suffisante pour réprimer ce besoin irrationnel qui essayait d'animer soudain son membre. Observant ses réactions avec un intérêt et un amusement qui n'étaient ni dissimulés ni feints, Sasuke s'approcha finalement du lit et son regard d'onyx pénétrant celui de Naruto, il se permit ce commentaire à la fois fier et moqueur :

« On dirait que ce que tu vois ne te laisse pas indifférent. Je me trompe, Naruto ? »

Embarrassé que son trouble fût à ce point évident, le jeune homme voulut rétorquer quelque chose, sans pouvoir trouver les moyens de former les mots qui lui venaient à l'esprit. En l'état, son regard se durcit et ses lèvres commencèrent à se mouvoir de façon aussi lente qu'anarchique mais aucun son ne fut produit. Seul le ricanement de Sasuke s'éleva dans l'air et vint rompre le silence de leur face-à-face. Les lèvres de Naruto exerçaient sur lui une étrange attraction pendant qu'ils les avaient observé former des mots inaudibles, il avait eu l'occasion d'examiner la rougeur et l'éclat humide qui les auréolaient, conséquences caractéristiques d'un baiser passionné. La douce fermeté de ces lèvres était quelque chose qui lui semblait propre à Naruto. Sasuke caressa avec son pouce la lèvre inférieure de son vis-à-vis qui, la bouche légèrement entrouverte, tressaillit au contact inattendu.

« Tu sais, déclara-t-il de but en blanc, il y a une chose qui m'a toujours fasciné chez toi : ta capacité à avaler à une vitesse prodigieuse une quantité incroyable de Ramen. N'importe quel être humain normalement constitué qui tenterait de faire ce que tu fais serait systématiquement pris d'un haut-le-cœur... Mais pas toi. C'est étrange, tu ne trouves pas ? »

Le ton employé par Sasuke était celui de la conversation mais Naruto soupçonnait quelque intention sournoise. Les va-et-vient de ce pouce sur sa lèvre, en particulier, faisait naître en lui un mauvais pressentiment. Parvenant à canaliser suffisamment d'énergie et à rassembler ses esprits, Naruto saisit le poignet de son ami dont le doigt s'arrêta net dans son mouvement. L'Hôte du Démon Renard en profita pour éloigner cette main entreprenante et considéra Sasuke droit dans les yeux :

« Où tu veux en venir au juste ? »

Sa voix était plus assurée qu'il ne l'eût supposé _a priori_. Néanmoins, l'azur tremblant de son regard trahissait son agitation intérieure et ce détail n'échappa nullement au jeune homme qui lui faisait face, même s'il n'en dit mot et poursuivit simplement avec nonchalance :

« Le corps humain est constitué de telle façon que l'on ne peut avaler qu'une certaine quantité de nourriture sans quoi la stimulation de la gorge provoque ce que l'on appelle communément un réflexe nauséeux. Je me demande ce qu'il faudrait pour le déclencher chez toi...

— Sans vouloir te vexer, l'interrompit Naruto, je ne suis pas sûr d'avoir envie de rendre mon dîner juste pour satisfaire ta curiosité. »

Sasuke resta silencieux quelques instants : il pencha la tête un brève seconde puis ferma les yeux.

« Dans ce cas, peut-être pouvons-nous satisfaire ma curiosité en même temps que tes impératifs. »

Il rouvrit soudain les yeux, dégagea son poignet de la prise de son ami et saisit ce dernier par les cheveux à l'aide de son autre main. Le tout n'avait pas duré plus d'une demie-seconde et Naruto n'eut pas le temps de comprendre clairement ce qui se passait lorsqu'une sensation de brûlure échauffa son cuir chevelu soumis à une violente traction qui eut pour effet de le redresser presque totalement sur ses pieds avant qu'un coup de poing d'une puissance inouïe ne le pliât en deux, le souffle coupé, pour finalement le faire s'effondrer à genoux devant Sasuke. Naruto étreignit convulsivement son ventre : il se trouvait dans l'incapacité quasi-complète de se relever ou même de respirer. Il n'arrivait pas à saisir le motif de ce brusque revirement de situation, de cette soudaine violence dont Sasuke avait fait usage à son égard. À quoi cela pouvait-il bien lui servir de l'avoir ainsi, plié à ses pieds... ? Alors, c'était ça... Son foutu besoin de se sentir supérieur, hein ? Ce ne pouvait être que ça ! Le besoin de rabaisser Naruto par tous les moyens. Même après l'avoir mis fallacieusement en confiance, l'instinct de Sasuke devait forcément reprendre le dessus et exerçait sa domination de façon douloureusement physique.

Au bout d'un certain temps passé à observer sans mot dire son rival recroquevillé, Sasuke perdit patience et empoigna à nouveau ces fins cheveux blonds qu'il avait relâchés en même temps qu'il avait asséné son coup de poing afin d'être sûr que Naruto s'effondrerait. Malgré la douleur qui enceignait son abdomen et sa difficulté à respirer convenablement, le disciple de Jiraya, forcé de relever la tête, adressa à Sasuke un regard plein d'une fureur qui ne laissa pas celui-ci indifférent. Un Naruto parfaitement passif et soumis ne l'interresait guère. Même s'il ne perdait pas de vue qu'il lui fallait gagner son consentement plutôt que son simple sacrifice, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de trouver exaltante cette lueur rebelle dans les yeux de son ami. Voyant que l'intensité du regard pointé sur lui ne faiblissait, il relâcha les cheveux qu'il tenait et constata avec plaisir que Naruto ne baissa pas la tête, continuant de soutenir le défi. C'était exactement ce qu'il voulait voir. La suite n'en serait que plus agréable.

Sasuke se mit à ôter ses garde-bras qu'il jeta l'un après l'autre sur le côté avec le reste de ce qu'il avait déjà ôté de sa tenue. Il s'efforça délibérément pendant ces manipulations qui lui étaient pourtant familières et qu'il eût pu pratiquer les yeux fermés de concentrer son attention sur les sangles qu'il défaisait plutôt que sur Naruto qui ne cessait pourtant de le foudroyer du regard. Ce mépris affiché agaça profondément le jeune homme qui, retrouvant progressivement ses moyens, voulut demander à Sasuke ce qui lui avait pris mais avant même qu'il ne pût le faire, la voix du dernier membre du clan Uchiha s'éleva et lui répondit par anticipation :

« Je nous ai épargné dix minutes d'argumentation stérile si tu veux tout savoir. Tu aurais fini par te retrouver dans cette position de toute façon.

— Parce que tu crois que je vais rester comme ça ? explosa Naruto qui s'apprêtait à se relever lorsque la main de Sasuke vint se poser avec force sur son épaule pour l'en empêcher.

— Tu as vraiment besoin que je te rappelle notre accord, Naruto ? Épargne-nous à tous les deux le fardeau de tes jérémiades. En fin de compte, on sait tous les deux comment ça va finir... »

Tandis qu'il laissait sa phrase en suspens, Sasuke porta sa main libre jusqu'au bouton de son pantalon qu'il défit habilement tandis qu'il forçait Naruto à rester agenouillé face à lui grâce à la pression qu'il exerçait sur son épaule avec sa seconde main. L'Hôte du Démon Renard s'efforça de ne pas porter son regard sur l'entrejambe de son rival tandis que le bruit d'une fermeture éclair se faisait entendre. Au lieu de cela, il continua de fixer le visage de Sasuke qui le regardait à nouveau en retour. Bien qu'il s'efforçait de dissimuler la peur qui s'emparait de lui et qui venait de faire doubler le rythme des battements de son cœur, les sentiments qui l'habitaient se lisaient distinctement dans l'azur de ses yeux. La résistance apparente que lui offrait Naruto satisfaisait grandement Sasuke qui ne laissa toutefois rien transparaître, ne laissant guère le temps à son camarade d'examiner plus avant ce que pouvait bien trahir son regard.

D'un geste sec, Sasuke resserra son étreinte sur l'épaule de Naruto puis le poussa violemment au sol. Ce dernier eut à peine une seconde pour réagir à cette agression soudaine et empêcher sa mâchoire de heurter brutalement le sol en plaçant ses mains devant lui pour amortir sa chute et limiter les dégâts éventuels. Bien qu'il se trouvât alors dans un équilibre des plus précaires, les bras pliés, les paumes de mains soutenant l'essentiel du poids de la partie haute de son corps, il s'était épargné une probable fracture des plus douloureuses. Encore sous l'effet du choc et de l'incompréhension du geste de Sasuke, Naruto entendit derrière lui le froissement de tissu qui lui indiquait très distinctement quelles étaient les intentions de Sasuke, et ce sans même qu'il prît la peine de le vérifier de ses yeux — sans même qu'il voulût en prendre la peine.

Lorsque que le bruissement cessa et que le silence seul se fit entendre, le jeune homme aux cheveux blonds se refusa à bouger de quelque façon que ce soit, ne fût que la tête. Surtout la tête. Il garda le regard fixé sur le sol à quelques centimètres seulement de son visage. Il ne savait que trop à quoi s'attendre s'il daignait se tourner en direction de son ami. Il se refusait de jouer le jeu de Sasuke et de se laisser manipuler de la sorte. Mais ce faisant, il remplissait parfaitement l'office que son rival lui réservait. Puisque c'était justement la résistance de Naruto que Sasuke cherchait à exacerber. Cette apparence de résistance qu'il était si excitant pour lui de voir naître et se développer pour jouir pleinement de la toute puissance qu'il s'apprêtait à exercer sur lui. Le regard sombre du dernier membre du clan Uchiha ne quittait pas la silhouette presque étendue au sol, devant lui, refusant de bouger le moindre muscle, refusant obstinément de se tourner dans sa direction. Totalement nu, assis sur le bord du lit, Sasuke tenait au creux de sa main droite son membre viril en érection qu'il caressait d'un geste lent qui ne cherchait pas tant à stimuler davantage son appendice qu'à le maintenir en l'état.

Un long moment de silence s'écoula. Un silence profond, grave, presque étouffant pour Naruto qui n'avait pas l'habitude de rester ainsi sans rien dire, en particulier lorsqu'il était confronté à une situation pénible. Finalement, Sasuke se lassa de la situation présente :

« Je suis désolé de t'avoir repoussé de la sorte, Naruto. »

Ces paroles sonnaient faux : le ton emprunté était volontairement plat, sans la moindre intonation, pas même la plus petite nuance de regret. Il ne s'agissait que d'une énième provocation. Naruto serra les poings et, sans quitter le sol des yeux, maugréa :

« Tu n'en penses pas un traître mot.

— Tu as raison, concéda Sasuke. Je ne regrette strictement rien. Et tu sais pourquoi ? Parce que je ne suis pas le genre de personne qui essaie de se défiler. J'assume mes actes. Je ne me raconte pas d'histoires pour essayer de me masquer la vérité. Contrairement à toi. Toi et ta pathétique mascarade pour essayer de nier la réalité des sentiments qui sont les tiens. Tu peux te raconter toutes les histoires que tu veux, tourner ça dans tous les sens dans ta petite tête, Naruto, mais les faits sont là : tout à l'heure, tu m'as embrassé, et tu l'as fait de ton plein gré. Tu m'as rendu ce baiser et tu y as pris du plaisir. Ose me dire le contraire. Regarde-moi dans les yeux, toi qui parle toujours d'honnêteté et de voie du ninja, et ose me dire que tu n'as rien ressenti et qu'au fond de toi, tu n'en avais pas envie. Ose me dire que tu ne ressens rien en ce moment. Regarde-moi, Naruto, et réponds-moi. »

Dans son discours, Sasuke avait mis le doigt sur quelque chose, une évidence que Naruto se cachait à lui-même du mieux qu'il lui fût possible. Une évidence qui se serait imposée à lui dès les premières minutes de leurs retrouvailles dans cette chambre s'il ne l'avait pas refoulée continuellement à chaque fois que celle-ci tentait de s'imposer par les sensations ou les sentiments. Même si la démarche de Sasuke n'avait rien de sentimental, même si, en fin de compte, il ne manipulait les émotions de Naruto que pour mieux parvenir à ses fins — lui faire baisser sa garde et porter le coup de grâce —, son analyse de la situation n'en était pas moins pertinente. Et c'est ce qui la rendait aussi dangereuse et efficace en vérité. Il venait de confronter Naruto à la violente réalité de ce qu'il éprouvait tout au fond de lui et qu'il s'évertuait à nier. Le ton froid et détaché avec lequel Sasuke avait asséné ces vérités les unes après les autres ne les rendait que plus douloureux à entendre, peut-être parce que Naruto se rendait bien compte, ne fût-ce que par intuition, qu'elles n'étaient rien d'autre que des armes destinées à l'affaiblir. Sasuke, lui, était parfaitement détaché de tout cela. Ou au moins en donnait-il la parfaite illusion.

Naruto finit par se remettre debout du mieux qu'il put, chancelant une première fois tandis qu'il se redressait sur les genoux, puis une seconde fois alors qu'il se relevait totalement. Une fois sur ses deux pieds, les poings serrés le long du corps, il tourna vivement la tête sur le côté et considéra Sasuke par dessus son épaule. Si les paroles de Sasuke n'avaient pas achevé de révéler à ces yeux la vérité de ce qu'il éprouvait, l'intense frisson qui le parcourut à la vue du corps entièrement nu du jeune déserteur et l'attraction qu'exerça sur son regard ce pénis déployé, mis en valeur par le contraste entre sa relative blancheur et les poils noirs qui en couronnaient la base eurent suffi à lui faire prendre enfin conscience du réel de cette intuition refoulée. Peut-être ces sentiments et ces sensations qui le traversaient étaient-ils le fruit de quelque confusion de son esprit mais le fait est qu'il ne pouvait plus les nier. Ils étaient désormais une évidence avec laquelle il ne pouvait qu'essayer de composer, à son grand dam.

Il se tourna tout à fait et fit face à Sasuke. Il chercha un moment ses mots, pressé d'une envie, qu'il ne comprenait pas lui-même, de répondre aux injonctions répétées de Sasuke. Mais son regard, toujours attiré par le corps nu exposé devant lui, par le membre érigé qui pointait dans sa direction, l'empêchait de se concentrer vraiment. Il était incapable de dire quoi que ce soit. Les pensées affluaient à son esprit mais ce dernier se trouvait dans l'incapacité de les trier, de les organiser et donc les reformuler. Constatant finalement le désarroi de Naruto et son incapacité à s'exprimer, Sasuke en profita pour porter le coup de grâce à l'être déstabilisé qui lui faisait face :

« Si tu en as envie, tu peux t'approcher, tu sais. »

Le ton était doux, presque chaleureux, et tranchait vivement avec la froideur qui avait prévalu jusque là. Un peu du désir qu'il s'était efforcé de dissimuler du mieux qu'il lui avait été possible jusqu'ici transpirait même dans sa voix. Il lui était difficile de le contenir davantage maintenant qu'il était sur le point de faire fléchir Naruto définitivement. Celui-ci, les joues rougies par la suggestion de son camarade, desserra néanmoins les poings. Il demeura un temps immobile, comme tiraillé intérieurement par le choix qui s'offrait à lui d'assumer son propre désir ou de le renier une énième fois. Sasuke n'avait pas tort quand il prétendait le confronter à la contradiction évidente e son comportement et de son _nindô_. Ne jamais renoncer, ne jamais tromper les autres... Tout cela comptait énormément aux yeux de Naruto. Pourtant, il n'avait eu de cesse de refouler ce qu'il éprouvait depuis son arrivée ou de chercher à le rationaliser par les procédés les plus fallacieux. Ce qu'il redoutait le plus, en vérité, n'était pas tant ce sentiment lui-même ni ce qu'il pouvait signifier il craignait bien davantage que ce sentiment ne soit que le résultat fortuit de la combinaison d'un certain nombre de paramètres qui composaient cette situation complexe, une illusion, une vue de l'esprit en somme.

Pourtant, malgré ses peurs, son corps finit par se mettre seul en mouvement. Avançant un pas après l'autre avec une démarche hésitante, presque chancelante, Naruto se rapprocha peu à peu, jusqu'à ne se trouver qu'à un mètre tout au plus de Sasuke. Pendant sa progression, le jeune ninja de Konoha avait été davantage spectateur de son avancée qu'il n'en avait été l'acteur. Tout au plus avait-il concentré son regard sur le corps fascinant de son ami, un corps pour lequel il éprouvait une forme d'admiration.

À nouveau, les deux amis se considérèrent longuement, avec une intensité supplémentaire dans le regard. Du gouffre abyssal des yeux de Sasuke émanait pour la première depuis fort longtemps une lueur de vie que Naruto n'avait jamais réussi à recréer parfaitement dans ses souvenirs. Le déserteur saisit la main droite de son rival et la posa sur sa joue. Malgré la blancheur de sa peau, une douce chaleur s'en dégageait et irradiait la paume de son ami. Quant à Sasuke, ce contact délicat fit se propager en lui un frisson de désir et de plaisir mêlés. Il laissa un moment sa main posée au-dessus de celle de Naruto avant de finalement la poser à nouveau sur le lit. Libre de faire ce qu'il voulait, l'Hôte du Démon Renard, après quelques secondes d'immobilité, finit par laisser glisser sa main le long de cette joue offerte, caressant la mâchoire puis le cou de son rival pour venir se poser sur sa clavicule. Sous son toucher, il sentit Sasuke être pris de la chair de poule. Conforté par cette réaction physiologique, Naruto s'approcha encore d'un pas et laissa sa main descendre sur le pectoral droit de son compagnon. Il put observer la propagation du phénomène sur le corps tout entier qui était offert à ses yeux. Mais ce qui attira particulièrement son regard cette fois-ci, ce fut l'aréole rose de ce même pectoral, dont la surface s'était resserrée, laissant ressortir les nombreuses éminences qui la composaient au centre desquelles se distinguait nettement le mamelon.

Naruto demeura ainsi plusieurs secondes, la bouche légèrement entrouverte, comme hypnotisé par cette partie ordinaire de l'anatomie humaine. Il ne comprenait pas lui-même pourquoi certains détails si anodins du corps de Sasuke attirait à ce point son regard et concentrait toute son attention. Peut-être n'y avait-il rien à comprendre. Peut-être que tout cela dépassait le cadre de la raison. Le dernier membres du clan Uchiha profita de cet instant d'égarement de son rival pour l'empoigner par la veste et le tirer dans sa direction. Déséquilibré par ce mouvement soudain, Naruto tomba à nouveau à genoux devant Sasuke. Mais cette fois, il était trop absorbé par le contact de la peau de son rival pour se rebeller de quelque façon. Ses doigts vinrent effleurer l'aréole qui avait attiré son regard et son camarade frémit sous l'effet de cette caresse.

Enhardi par ce frisson, Naruto posa son autre main sur la cuisse gauche de Sasuke sans réfléchir aux signes clairs qu'il envoyait à son semblable par ce geste. Le pénis du jeune brun fut animé d'un sursaut qu'il ne put réprimer lorsque sa cuisse fut ainsi caressée. À son tour, il prit l'initiative Naruto était de toute évidence déjà acquis à sa volonté et il ne risquait plus grand chose à entreprendre quoique ce fût. Glissant sa main dans les cheveux blonds de son partenaire, il dénoua son bandeau frontal qu'il déposa soigneusement sur le lit avant de rapprocher doucement la tête du jeune homme de son torse jusqu'à ce que son visage fut pressé contre son pectoral gauche. Tandis qu'il continuait de caresser du bout des doigts l'aréole opposée, Naruto se mit de son plein gré à déposer quelques baisers sur le torse offert de son ami le plus cher. Au contact de ces lèvres délicates, Sasuke ne put réprimer un sourire de contentement en comprenant qu'il avait obtenu de Naruto ce qui lui semblait le plus difficile à obtenir. Du jeune ninja rebelle il avait obtenu le sacrifice puis le consentement. Son petit laïus avait fait son effet semblait-il, achevant de brouiller les repères de Naruto, d'effacer la frontière entre amitié et amour, qu'il avait lui-même toujours tacitement reconnue comme très floue dans leur relation.

La main toujours plongée dans les mèches blondes de son partenaire, Sasuke sentit la langue de celui-ci s'aventurer et explorer son torse, non sans quelques hésitations qui n'étaient pas sans accroître l'excitation qu'il éprouvait : savoir qu'il était sans doute la première personne avec qui Naruto partageait une telle intimité constituait pour lui une victoire qui satisfaisait son besoin de domination le plus élémentaire. Il laissa même volontairement échapper un léger gémissement qu'il aurait tout aussi bien pu retenir lorsque la langue de Naruto vint effleurer son mamelon gauche. Lorsque ce son s'éleva dans la pièce et vint rompre le silence ambiant, le ninja de Konoha s'interrompit et se recula très légèrement sans être retenu par la main toujours glissée dans ses mèches : les joues rougies et la bouche entrouverte, Naruto considéra Sasuke dont les joues étaient elles aussi teintées d'un rose pâle qui trahissait son état. Entendre un gémissement s'échapper de la bouche de ce dernier le rassurait et le troublait à la fois.

Le déserteur se pencha en avant et embrassa brièvement son ami. Il se saisit ensuite de la main posée sur sa cuisse et la fit remonter lentement sans que l'Hôte du démon Renard ne s'y opposât de quelque façon. Bientôt, il guida jusqu'à son entrejambe cette main qui opposa soudain une certaine résistance, vite dissipée lorsque Sasuke adressa un sourire rassurant à Naruto qui apaisa ce dernier sans qu'il en comprît lui-même la raison. Il n'y avait définitivement plus rien de rationnel dans la situation qui était la sienne. Se superposant à la main du ninja aux habits oranges, celle de Sasuke la fit se refermer autour de son membre palpitant. Une vive chaleur se répandit sur toute la surface repliée de cette main, chaleur si intense qu'elle en était presque brûlante comparée à la température du reste de ce corps nu. Les joues de Naruto prirent une teinte nettement plus foncée sous l'effet de l'embarras qui était le sien. Mais puisqu'il n'opposait aucune résistance et acceptait visiblement ce qui se passait, Sasuke ne se priva guère de poursuivre son entreprise en imprimant à la main de son camarade un mouvement de va-et-vient le long de sa verge.

Après quelques instants passés à sentir sa main, mise en mouvement par celle de son rival, aller et venir, le poing fermé autour de ce membre viril, Naruto baissa les yeux et observa. Sa main, dont le teint hâlé contrastait sensiblement avec la blancheur de l'appendice de son compagnon, en parcourait la longueur à un rythme moyen, dévoilant et recouvrant alternativement le gland rosé qui en constituait la partie sensible. Il était difficile pour le jeune homme d'admettre qu'il s'agissait bien de sa main qui enceignait ce pénis et plus difficile encore de se défaire de la vue de ce membre, plus imposant que le sien, plus fascinant aussi. Bientôt, la main posée sur la sienne commença à imprimer un mouvement de plus en plus vif que Naruto ne put que suivre. Le geste était désormais si rapide qu'il n'était plus possible de clairement distinguer les deux phases essentielles qui le composaient, le sommet du membre semblant désormais presque toujours visible.

Profitant de l'attrait que cette vision exerçait sur Naruto, Sasuke retira progressivement sa main jusqu'à laisser son rival seul poursuivre le va-et-vient. Ce simple mouvement, dénué de toutes les variations combinatoire que l'on pouvait lui associer, suffisait amplement à remplir l'office que Sasuke lui réservait, à savoir maintenir son état d'excitation. Il savait pertinemment que son ami aurait beau poursuivre toute la nuit, il ne parviendrait à la jouissance de cette façon. Tout au plus quelques étincelles d'un plaisir particulièrement sensible embrasaient-elles son aine lorsqu'il envisageait ce combattant, si dangereux et si puissant, agenouillé devant lui, le masturbant de son plein gré. Il se demanda un bref instant si les caresses monotones de Naruto était le résultat d'un manque de pratique ou s'il était simplement trop absorbé par le pénis sous ses yeux pour s'appliquer davantage. Mais Sasuke écarta bien vite ces considérations secondaires, dont il était presque certain de connaître la réponse, et s'adressa à son ami en essayant de laisser transparaître un peu de son excitation sans perdre tout ascendant sur son rival — une tâche plus ardue qu'il ne se l'était imaginée :

« Tu ne t'en sors pas trop mal, tu ne trouves pas ? »

La voix de Sasuke tira brusquement Naruto de ses pensées, quelles qu'elles fussent, pour le ramener à la réalité de sa situation. Il se rendit bientôt compte que sa main allait et venait seule sur ce membre depuis sans doute plusieurs dizaine de secondes. Il parvint enfin à décrocher son regard du membre palpitant qui l'avait hypnotisé et releva la tête pour considérer Sasuke dans les yeux. Étonnamment, il n'y trouva pas de marques d'un mépris hautain ses traits témoignait même plutôt du contraire. Ou en tout cas, c'était ce qu'ils laissaient paraître. Naruto rougit de plus belle et son partenaire sourit doucement. La main du premier commença à ralentir avant de s'arrêter totalement. Il observa un temps la réaction de Sasuke : il s'attendait à quelque menace ou remontrance mais le jeune déserteur resta parfaitement silencieux. Naruto se risqua alors à faire glisser son pouce sur l'extrémité sensible du membre qu'il tenait en sa main. Ce contact léger suffit à faire pousser un gémissement à Sasuke, gémissement qui n'était nullement feint. Encouragé par cette réaction, Naruto recommença puis déplaça sa main jusqu'à la base de la verge et fit courir son pouce sur toute sa longueur inférieure, remontant jusqu'à la couronne de l'appendice qu'il caressa doucement. Ces initiatives lui valurent d'obtenir quelques frissons de la part de Sasuke ainsi qu'un gémissement que celui-ci laissa cette fois-ci volontairement échapper.

Il laissa Naruto profiter encore un peu de la liberté qu'il lui accordait avant de glisser à nouveau sa main derrière la tête du jeune homme, parmi ses mèches blondes. Celui-ci le regarda d'un air interrogateur, cessant aussitôt ses petites expérimentations. Sasuke lui adressa un sourire rassurant et rapprocha une nouvelle fois ce visage innocent de son torse. Presque aussitôt, Naruto embrassa la peau blanche à portée de ses lèvres. Satisfait, le dernier membre du clan Uchiha guida le visage de son ami le long de son torse, le faisant descendre lentement mais fermement. Ses lèvres effleurèrent son pectoral gauche, son plexus, son abdomen, son nombril... Mais Naruto s'opposa bientôt physiquement à poursuivre plus bas l'exploration et leva des yeux plein d'hésitation en direction de Sasuke.

« Ça va aller... Tu en es tout à fait capable. »

Ces quelques mots prononcés par Sasuke sur un ton encourageant, qui lui était inhabituel, et sans pour autant débordé de pitié eurent un effet étrange sur Naruto, qui pour une raison étrange, estima qu'il pouvait faire confiance à son rival. En vérité, plus qu'une question de capacité, c'était avant tout une question de désir personnel. Naruto n'était pas certain de vouloir faire cela, mais au fond de lui, quelque chose de plus fort que la volonté ou la raison le poussait à poursuivre son exploration : le désir qui obscurcissait son jugement. Et puis après tout, s'il voulait faire revenir Sasuke...

Ses lèvres embrassèrent ainsi la fine ligne de poils qui conduisaient jusqu'au pubis de son ami. Lorsque son menton toucha sa main qui enceignait toujours la base du pénis, Naruto se recula légèrement et Sasuke le laissa faire, convaincu que son partenaire ne tenterait rien de stupide. L'Hôte du Démon Renard considéra le membre dans toute sa longueur et hésita un moment avant de finalement se pencher pour donner un coup de langue sur le bout de la verge. Un goût étrange se répandit aussitôt sur ses papilles, quelque part entre le salé et l'aigre-doux. Naruto s'aperçut que le gland légèrement rougi était couvert d'une fine couche d'un liquide transparent et visqueux qu'il avait à peine senti précédemment mais dont le goût était nettement plus remarquable que le contact avec la peau moite de sa main. Sans que la sensation lui fût tout à fait désagréable, l'idée de lécher cette sécrétion l'indisposait quelque peu. Il n'avait pourtant guère le choix et il savait bien que même s'il essuyait la surface spongieuse, le sexe de Sasuke continuerait de produire ce liquide séminal, encore et encore jusqu'à...

Naruto secoua la tête brièvement pour chasser cette pensée. S'il voulait contenter son ami, il valait mieux qu'il éloignât de son esprit ce genre de considérations. Il recommença à caresser lentement le membre de son partenaire en faisant varier la pression de sa main et du bout de ses doigts autour de celui-ci. Un tressaut l'anima bientôt et Naruto ne put s'empêcher de sourire devant cette manifestation évidente de plaisir, suivie d'un gémissement clairement audible. Pourtant, la main derrière sa tête le rappela à l'ordre par une pression significative appuyée d'un « assez » agacé. Il n'était plus question pour Sasuke d'attendre davantage. D'autant qu'en prenant de l'assurance, les caresses de Naruto se faisaient plus agréables et plus efficaces — trop agréables et trop efficaces. Voilà qui était inattendu...

Cédant aux injonctions qui lui étaient données, le ninja blond se pencha derechef et prit cette fois l'extrémité du pénis en bouche. La texture très différente de cette partie de l'anatomie de son ami le surprit. Sans même prendre en compte la fine pellicule liquide étalée là, le gland apparaissait comme très fragile. Aussi Naruto hésita-t-il quelques instants, ne sachant s'il devait poursuivre, au risque, peut-être, par maladresse de le blesser avec ses dents. Il finit par refermer ses lèvres au-dessus de la couronne et passa plusieurs fois sa langue sur le bout du pénis livré à sa merci. La main de Sasuke se pressa derrière son crâne pour lui intimer l'ordre silencieux de poursuivre plus avant son exploration. Mais le jeune homme agenouillé se rendit bientôt compte que l'exercice n'était pas aussi simple qu'il l'eût pu penser après ces premiers essais encourageants. Deux problèmes essentiels se posaient à lui tandis qu'il essayait d'accueillir quelques centimètres supplémentaires de ce membre dans sa bouche : d'une part, il avait toutes les difficultés du monde à placer sa langue pour éviter qu'elle ne fît obstruction d'autre part, il ne savait que faire de toute cette salive qui s'accumulait dans sa bouche sans qu'il lui fût possible l'avaler. À mesure qu'il progressait, celle-ci commença d'ailleurs à s'écouler par la commissure de ses lèvres le long de son menton ainsi que sur le dessus de la verge dont il tenait toujours la base en main.

Sasuke considéra les efforts évidents de son ami pour le contenter et ne put réprimer un frisson de plaisir qui remonta le long de son échine. Les tentatives maladroites de Naruto, qui déplaçait sa langue tant bien que mal pour céder le passage à l'appendice étranger qui pénétrait sa bouche, étaient tout à fait étrangères à cette sensation enivrante qui s'emparait de lui et qui n'était autre que le plaisir d'exercer sur un être d'une puissance potentiellement infinie une domination totale. Il lui avait suffit de poser les yeux sur Naruto, agenouillé devant lui, le front perlant de sueur, des larmes aux coins des yeux, les joues rougies, les yeux mi-clos, pour être envahi par ce sentiment incomparable et inestimable qu'il avait tant recherché et qu'il ressentait enfin. Submergé par les vagues successives d'un pervers qui se nourrissait de chaque petit détail qui trahissait la détresse de Naruto, Sasuke ne put s'empêcher cette raillerie cruelle :

« C'est tout ce dont tu es capable ? Il va falloir que tu fasses un effort si tu veux que je revienne. »

L'effet voulu ne se fit pas attendre et Naruto leva des yeux furieux dans sa direction. La lueur qui brillait au fond de son regard avait quelque chose de fascinant, de grisant aussi : malgré sa position, malgré l'humiliation, son rival trouvait encore et toujours la force de marquer son opposition et de défendre son honneur. Mais lorsque l'Hôte du Démon Renard essaya de se reculer, sans doute pour rétorquer quelque chose, Sasuke l'en empêcha et plaçant ses deux mains derrière la tête du jeune homme, il fit pénétrer de force son membre toujours plus loin dans la bouche de celui-ci, à tel point que son gland finit par atteindre l'entrée de sa gorge. Sasuke poussa un grognement bestial, jouissant du pouvoir qu'il exerçait sur son ami qui, pris de panique, commença à s'étrangler avant d'être pris d'un haut-le-cœur.

« Alors, nous y voilà. Finalement, toi aussi, tu l'as ce fameux réflexe, ricana le brun. »

Naruto essaya en vain de prendre appui sur les cuisses de Sasuke mais ce dernier avait une meilleure prise et acheva d'introduire son membre tout entier dans la bouche ouverte. Le disciple de Jiraya envisagea un instant de mordre violemment son compagnon pour le neutraliser mais il redoutait ce qu'il pourrait lui arriver ensuite. Il commença à s'étouffer, sa salive s'écoulant par torrent tout autour de la verge qui envahissait son espace buccal. Cédant à la panique, Naruto se mit à se débattre vigoureusement, cherchant par tous les moyens à se débarrasser de cet intrus qui menaçait de le faire vomir. Ces gesticulations absurdes et les mouvements de langue fortuits du blond ne faisaient qu'ajouter au plaisir de Sasuke. Finalement, sentant les contractions répétées de la gorge de son rival autour de son pénis, il prévint l'imminence de l'accident qui eût pu se produire et relâcha la tête de Naruto qui se recula brutalement, perdant du même coup l'équilibre. Il bascula en arrière et se rattrapa _in extremis _grâce à l'un de ses coudes qui lui servit d'appui. Il fut alors pris d'une violente quinte de toux qui dura plusieurs secondes. Celle-ci fut si intense qu'il lui fallut même prendre appui sur son autre main pour ne pas perdre l'équilibre.

Cependant, Sasuke caressa du bout des doigts sa propre verge et examina minutieusement les sécrétions recueillies, mélange de liquide séminal et de salive. Il attendit que Naruto se fût calmé afin d'avoir toute son attention : lorsqu'il fut certain que le regard de l'Hôte du Démon Renard était fixé sur lui, il porta ses doigts à sa bouche, l'un après l'autre et les suça non sans énergie. Après cela, il considéra Naruto, dont l'expression de fureur et de dégoût mêlés était des plus réjouissantes. Ce dernier semblait faire des efforts colossaux pour se contenir mais il explosa finalement :

« Tu es complètement malade, Sasuke ! »

À ces mots, le dernier héritier du clan Uchiha éclata de rire, ce qui acheva de rendre son vis-à-vis furieux :

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de si drôle ? Tu as bien failli me tuer ! »

Les poings serrés, les muscles tendus, Naruto tremblait de rage. Le rire de Sasuke continua de se faire entendre quelques instants puis cessa brusquement. Le brun, qui avait fermé les yeux, les rouvrit : son regard sombre ne laissait plus transparaître la moindre émotion. S'il n'était pas nu devant lui, l'érection bien visible, Sasuke eût aussi bien pu être sur le point de le tuer comme il avait promis qu'il le ferait.

« Je suis sans doute malade, je te l'accorde. Après tout, il faut l'être pour éprouver du plaisir à plonger au plus profond de la gorge de son meilleur ami. Mais comment appelle-t-on alors ce même meilleur ami qui est, lui, excité par un traitement aussi dégradant ? »

En posant cette question, Sasuke désigna du menton l'entrejambe de Naruto. Ce dernier baissa les yeux et constata la bosse évidente qui déformait son pantalon à cet endroit. Le choc fut tel pour le jeune ninja de Konoha qu'il ne se rendit même pas compte de la dénomination que Sasuke avait utilisé par deux fois pour le désigner.

« Alors, dis-moi, Naruto... Qu'est-ce qui t'a mis dans cet état ? Le fait de me sucer ? La sensation d'étouffer et de commencer à perdre connaissance ? L'impuissance qui était la tienne à cet instant ? Tout ça à la fois ? »

Naruto garda les yeux baissés, évitant le regard inquisiteur de son ancien partenaire tout en s'efforçant de ne pas s'arrêter sur la preuve compromettante de son état. Devant l'absence de réponse de son ami, Sasuke poursuivit :

« Tu n'as pas à avoir honte, tu sais. On a tous nos petits fantasmes inavouables. En tout cas, je suis satisfait : au moins, je ne serai pas le seul à prendre mon pied, pas vrai ? »

Toujours aucune réaction.

« Et je suis certain que tu vas aimer la dernière partie. Je vais même m'en assurer. Mais avant cela, il va falloir que tu te déshabilles. »

Naruto releva tout à coup la tête mais n'eut pas l'occasion de parler :

« Dignité et virginité... C'était l'accord, Naruto. Tu ne t'en tireras avec la moitié du marché et tu le sais. Si tu veux _vraiment_ que je revienne, il va falloir te donner à moi. Mais à en juger par ce que je vois là, je ne crois pas que tu sois si opposé à cette idée, je me trompe ? »

Comme pour appuyer son propos, Sasuke pressa la pointe de son pied sur le membre érigé de son vis-à-vis qui poussa un gémissement délicieusement significatif avant de se mettre à haleter bruyamment. À nouveau, des pensées contradictoires affluaient à son esprit mais il était désormais plutôt clair aux yeux de Naruto qu'il lui faudrait aller jusqu'au bout s'il voulait avoir une chance de ramener son ami à Konoha. Cela signifiait s'humilier encore davantage et sacrifier quelque chose de précieux, d'irremplaçable... Mais il n'avait guère le choix. Et puis, Sasuke n'avait pas tout à fait tort. Même si c'était tout à fait tordu, son corps avait réagi de façon limpide. D'une façon ou d'une autre, il avait tiré du plaisir de l'impuissance passagère qui avait été la sienne. C'était... dégradant. Mais aussi...

Naruto releva brusquement la tête, retrouvant une soudaine contenance et un regard plus assuré. Il serra les poings et se redressa vivement sur ses deux pieds. Sasuke comprit qu'il avait touché une corde sensible — une de plus — et considéra son partenaire avec satisfaction. Malgré leur longue séparation, il était ravi de constater que rien n'avait changé. Naruto était toujours aussi facile à manipuler lorsque l'on savait précisément où et comment appuyer. Une pression précise et suffisante au bon endroit et il tombait dans le panneau de façon systématique. Sasuke était presque sûr que son ami n'avait même pas envisagé l'hypothèse que ce pût être par un simple processus hormonal que s'était déclenché cette réaction, processus qu'un potentiel fantasme singulier n'eût favorisé que de façon très secondaire. Mais ces considérations, il n'en doutait pas, dépassé de loin les capacités actuelles de réflexion de son rival. Il lui suffisait de l'observer des pieds à la tête pour s'en rendre compte. Cette tension dans ses muscles, ce regard obscurci... Le spectacle qu'il lui offrait était des plus appréciables.

Après un long moment de silence qu'ils passèrent à s'envisager l'un l'autre, Naruto porta de lui même la main à la fermeture éclair de sa veste, qu'il ouvrit d'un geste lent. Le bruit que produisit la glissière rompit le silence pesant dans la pièce sans pour autant rassurer le ninja de Konoha. Il parvint à ouvrir complètement sa veste malgré la tension croissante qui lui nouait l'estomac. Ses yeux bleus restaient fixés sur son rival, comme pour le défier ou lui prouver quelque chose. Cette attitude lui eût paru ridicule s'il avait été dans de meilleures dispositions pour réfléchir : afficher un air frondeur et se soumettre en même temps aux exigences de Sasuke relevait au mieux du paradoxe, au pire de la contradiction. Mais il n'était plus à cela près. Au fond, son ami avait sans doute raison. Et il refusait de s'appesantir sur la logique de tout cela. Il ramènerait Sasuke cette fois.

Les mains de Naruto se crispèrent un instant sur la partie haute de sa veste orange, il fut pris d'un instant d'hésitation avant de finalement la faire glisser le long de son dos à l'image du spectacle que lui avait offert, plus tôt, son camarade. Le geste avait moins d'aisance que le sien mais Sasuke n'en demeura pas moins satisfait, quoiqu'il s'efforçât de ne point le laisser paraître. L'intensité de son regard était révélatrice néanmoins. Naruto se fonda sur cet indice qu'il avait appris à interpréter à l'époque où Sasuke faisait encore partie de l'Équipe 7. Conforté dans ses gestes, il ôta également son tee-shirt noir et dévoila ainsi aux yeux de son partenaire le teint hâlé de son torse. Les choses commençaient visiblement à intéresser le dernier membre du clan Uchiha sur les lèvres duquel se dessinait un sourire satisfait. Le torse de Naruto offrait à sa vue des muscles fins, parfaitement dessinés sous une peau vierge de toute cicatrice grâce, sans aucun doute, aux capacités de régénération que lui offrait le Démon Renard.

D'ordinaire, Sasuke était capable de maîtriser et de contenir la majorité de ses émotions — en apparence — et de réprimer les besoins primaires qui pouvaient l'assaillir. Le désir prit pourtant le pas sur ce qu'il avait envisagé. Il ne pouvait se contenter de rester là à observer ce crétin se déshabiller. Sans rien laisser paraître de son empressement, Sasuke se leva d'un geste lent et calculé qui attira l'attention de Naruto. Il s'approcha du jeune homme, le considéra un instant droit dans les yeux, puis posa sa main sur sa clavicule. Naruto se raidit un instant avant de se détendre. Sasuke laissa descendre le long du torse de son ami, se dirigeant dans un premier temps vers son plexus solaire avant de s'orienter vers l'un de ses mamelons. Il sentit le jeune homme frissonner lorsqu'il effleura cette partie précise de son anatomie. Il posa son autre main sur la joue du garçon qu'il se mit à caresser du pouce comme il l'avait plus tôt. Il se pencha pour l'embrasser tandis qu'il saisissait son mamelon entre deux doigts pour le stimuler davantage. Naruto, qui resta un moment immobile, ne sachant que faire — ou plutôt ce qu'il pouvait faire —, finit par répondre au baiser de son camarade tout en posant une main sur le torse de ce dernier.

Après ce qui lui sembla sembla une éternité, Sasuke se recula finalement, le laissant le souffle tandis que lui ne semblait guère affecté. Naruto n'eut pas vraiment l'occasion de se questionner sur les raisons de l'étonnante endurance de son ami. Sasuke s'écarta d'un pas et lui ordonna d'ôter le reste de ses vêtements. Le ton employé ne laissait pas davantage de place à la négociation qu'auparavant. L'héritier du clan Uchiha éprouva un certain plaisir à observer le désarroi qu'avait suscité chez Naruto l'interruption brutale de leur contact physique. Lui aussi était frustré mais la satisfaction qu'il pouvait provisoirement tiré de l'ascendant que lui procurait sa position d'autorité suffisait à le distraire temporairement. L'Hôte du Démon Renard obtempéra bientôt avec une empressement délectable. Il ôta avec une certaine maladresse les sandales qui risquaient de faire obstacle au retrait de ses vêtements. Il se redressa et s'arrêta un instant. Le regard de Sasuke, malgré l'apparente maîtrise qu'il voulait bien se donner, était d'une intensité qu'il ne lui avait jamais vu. Naruto déglutit brièvement, prit une profonde inspiration, ferma les yeux sans trop savoir pourquoi et baissa d'un geste vif son pantalon et son caleçon qui vinrent s'échouer autour de ses chevilles. Un pied après l'autre, il s'en défit. Et se tint, le joues rougies, devant son rival de toujours dont le regard examinait désormais une partie de son anatomie qu'il ne lui avait jamais révélée jusque lors.

« Ouvre les yeux, Naruto. Arrête de te comporter comme un enfant. »

Le ton sur lequel avait été fait ce commentaire était à la fois agacé... et taquin. Il savait que cela ferait réagir Naruto, ce qui ne manqua pas . Le jeune homme ouvrit les yeux, l'air à la fois furieux et outré. Comme un enfant, comme un enfant... Il considérait vraiment ça comme un comportement d'enfant, se retrouver à poil devant son meilleur ami ? Ce qu'il pensait était si évident aux yeux de Sasuke qu'il n'avait même pas besoin de le formuler.

« Tu vois très bien ce que je veux dire. Ne te fais pas plus bête que tu ne l'es. »

Avant qu'il ne pût réagir à la provocation, Naruto se retrouva à pousser un gémissement lorsque la main de Sasuke vint caresser l'extrémité de son membre. Ses genoux eurent soudain la plus grande difficulté du monde à soutenir le poids de son corps et sa respiration s'accéléra nettement. Sasuke s'approcha à nouveau de lui et empoigna sa verge, appréciant la texture délicate de sa virilité contre la paume de sa main. Les pulsations rapides du cœur de Naruto se répercutaient jusque dans cette partie intime de son corps. Une vive chaleur se diffusa dans son bas-ventre avant de se répandre comme une traînée de poudre à travers chacune de ses veines tandis que son sang se mettait à bouillir, lui donnant l'impression que son corps tout entier s'apprêtait à entrer en fusion. Ses joues prirent bientôt une teinte rouge foncée et de fines perles de sueur se mirent à étinceler sur sa peau dorée. Sasuke contempla l'air hébété de son ami, et abreuva son regard de tous ses petits détails qui laissaient voir l'état d'excitation dans lequel il avait réussi à le plonger de plus belle. Il se pencha alors en avant et embrassa Naruto au creux du cou, plusieurs fois, tandis que sa main se mettait lentement en mouvement le long du pénis qu'il tenait à sa merci.

Une fois de plus, il se sentit prendre l'ascendant sur son rival lorsque celui-ci ne put réprimer ses gémissements de plaisir. Il sentit bientôt les deux mains du blond saisir ses épaules pour se retenir de perdre définitivement l'équilibre lorsqu'il en effleura du pouce la fragile extrémité. Un sourire se dessina à cet instant sur les lèvres de Sasuke, que Naruto put sentir distinctement. Dans un effort de maîtrise de lui-même qu'il n'eût jamais imaginé si difficile, le déserteur relâcha sa prise sur le membre viril qu'il tenait en sa main et se recula autant qu'il lui était possible pour rompre à nouveau tout contact physique direct susceptible de stimuler son ami sans que ce dernier ne perdît l'équilibre précaire dans lequel il se maintenait en prenant appui sur les épaules solides de l'héritier du clan Uchiha.

Naruto grommela quelque chose d'incompréhensible sur un ton exaspéré, ses mains si crispées sur son point d'appui que ses ongles pénétraient presque la peau du dos de Sasuke. Celui-ci se contenta de rester parfaitement impassible en apparence, autant que cela lui fût possible. Il appréciait plus que tout la supériorité qu'il avait depuis le début de cette rencontre sur son rival de toujours. Il semblait même qu'il avait fini trouver le moyen de le faire taire de façon efficace.

« Alors quoi ? Plus de grand discours ? Tu n'as pas l'air dans ton assiette. Tu devrais peut-être t'allonger, qu'est-ce que tu en dis ? »

La question n'en était pas une et, que Naruto ne voulut pas y répondre ou ne fut pas en état de le faire, le résultat fut le même. Après que les yeux bleus de son partenaire l'eurent foudroyé avec fureur mais sans succès, Sasuke se dégagea brusquement de la prise de son vis-à-vis, plaça une main derrière le cou de celui-ci et la poussa en direction du lit, profitant du déséquilibre du jeune homme pour s'assurer l'ascendant certain. Naruto se retrouva précipité d'un pas chancelant dans la direction qui lui avait été impulsée et il s'étala de tout son long sur le matelas. À peine essaya-t-il de se relever qu'une main ferme se pressa entre ses omoplates pour l'en empêcher, le plaquant contre le lit.

« Doucement, Naruto. »

D'abord tendu sous l'effet de la pression qui s'exerçait sur son dos, Naruto se détendit légèrement lorsque la main qui le retenait se fit moins violente.

« Je n'ai pas l'intention de te faire du mal. Mais si tu te mets à te débattre maintenant, tu risques fort de le regretter amèrement. Tu sais comment les choses vont se passer ? »

Non, mais il plaisantait là ? Comment voulait-il qu'il eût la moindre idée de la façon dont _les choses allaient se passer _? Enfin, il avait bien une vague idée de ce qui allait se passer mais... Qu'est-ce qu'il croyait ? Naruto resta silencieux un moment, submergé par ces questions rhétoriques agacées. Sasuke avait vraiment le don de poser des questions idiotes. À moins bien sûr que ce ne fût une nouvelle façon pour lui de dominer Naruto. Devant l'absence de réponse de ce dernier, il insista et obtint finalement une réponse silencieuse de l'Hôte du Démon Renard qui secoua la tête. Un nouveau sourire se dessina sur les lèvres du brun.

« Tu dois avoir au moins une vague idée de ce à quoi nous allons aboutir. Tu n'es pas si idiot que ça, si ? le provoqua-t-il. »

Il marqua une pause dans l'espoir de voir Naruto répliquer quelque chose mais celui-ci demeura silencieux et immobile. Sasuke l'empoigna par les cheveux et tira sa tête en arrière il porta aux lèvres du jeune homme les doigts de son autre main. Celui-ci le considéra du coin de l'œil, visiblement perdu.

« Ouvre la bouche, lèche mes doigts et enduis-les d'autant de salive que possible. Et n'essaie même pas de me mordre... »

Le regard de Naruto s'obscurcit nettement mais ce dernier obtempéra. Sasuke prit plaisir à émuler la configuration qui avait été la leur plus tôt. Il ne comprenait pas vraiment si son ami obéissait par résignation ou sous l'influence des hormones, qui avait pris le dessus plus d'une fois sur le ninja de Konoha depuis le début de leurs retrouvailles. Mais peu importait. La sensation de cette langue qui venait s'enrouler autour de ses doigts pour les couvrir docilement d'une épaisse couche de salive faisait frémir le brun. Les perspectives qui s'offrait à lui l'exaltait comme jamais. Il considéra le corps de son ami tandis que celui-ci poursuivait son ouvrage. Le dos musclé de Naruto, ses fesses fermes et rondes, la perfection de son grain de peau, son teint hâlé en parfait contraste avec la blancheur de peau habituelle du jeune Uchiha... Tous ces détails faisaient de son rival un objet de fascination à laquelle il se laissait céder maintenant que sa supériorité était assurée.

Au bout d'un moment, il finit par retirer ses doigts de la bouche de Naruto et lui ordonna de se mettre à quatre pattes. Lorsqu'il tenta de protester, Sasuke se contenta de tirer violemment sur la poignée de cheveux qu'il tenait encore au creux de sa main pour le contraindre à adopter la position exigée. Il laissa bientôt glisser ses doigts soigneusement humectés par son rival le long de la colonne vertébrale de ce dernier jusqu'à atteindre le bas de son dos puis la raie de ses fesses. Naruto, les joues rouges, sursauta et se tourna de mieux qu'il lui fût possible, comme pour prier Sasuke d'arrêter d'un regard suppliant. Ce dernier l'ignora, ou plus précisément le fixa en retour d'un air déterminé, tandis que ses doigts se glissaient entre les deux globes de chair et atteignaient la plus stricte intimité de Naruto.

La première phalange de l'index fut la première à passer outre la barrière musculaire de l'orifice et à s'immiscer dans la chaleur de son corps. La sensation était des plus incommodes pour Naruto et sa gêne ne fit que s'accroître lorsque ce doigt se mit à entamer un mouvement de va-et-vient progressif, ponctué de circonvolutions régulières, qui amenèrent petit à petit à l'insertion de la deuxième puis de la troisième phalange. Lorsque l'index eut pénétré tout à fait son anus, Naruto ne put réprimer un geignement de douleur. La sensation était étrange et désagréable au possible : se sentir ainsi comblé en un lieu ordinairement si étroit n'était pas commun. Cela n'avait rien de plaisant il espérait que Sasuke le savait. Et il ne comprenait pas comment des gens pouvait aimer subir ça, ou même envisager de plein gré l'idée. Il serra les poings autour des draps. Sa respiration était courte mais cette fois-ci, ce n'était plus à cause du plaisir mais bien de la douleur que provoquait ce doigt en lui.

Les yeux noirs de son rival l'observait avec attention, scrutant chaque détail qui laissait paraître son inconfort : la souffrance de Naruto ne le laissait pas totalement indifférent. D'abord parce qu'elle était une preuve tangible de son ascendant définitif ensuite parce que ses gestes n'avaient pour finalité de le torturer outre mesure mais, au contraire, d'empêcher une douleur bien plus grande de survenir. Tout cela était décidément paradoxal au possible mais n'empêchait pas Sasuke de poursuivre son ouvrage, son doigt allant et venant de plus en plus vite au fur et à mesure qu'il sentait les muscles qui enceignaient son appendice se relâcher. Jugeant bientôt l'espace suffisant, il entreprit d'insérer la première phalange de son majeur en supplément. À sa grande surprise, l'insertion se fit sans difficulté un sourire en coin, Sasuke poursuivit plus avant le mouvement jusqu'à sentir de nouveau la résistance du sphincter autour de ses doigts. Il avait réussi à glisser les deux tiers de son deuxième doigt sans avoir à forcer plus que de raison.

« On dirait que tu commences à comprendre le truc. Plus tu es tendu, et plus il m'est difficile de te préparer convenablement. Si tu veux que les choses se passent au mieux, il faut que tu détendes tes muscles comme tu l'as fait. »

Naruto tourna brusquement la tête et considéra Sasuke par-dessus son épaule :

« « Au mieux » ? Me « détendre » ? Non, mais tu t'entends parler ? Tu crois vraiment que j'ai envie de me détendre là, avec tes doigts dans mon... »

Naruto s'interrompit tout à coup et rougit encore, si tant est que cela fût possible. Son partenaire sourit doucement, satisfait de la tournure des événements : son ami recommençait à montrer quelques signes de résistance bienvenue.

« Tu peux finir ta phrase, tu sais. Considérant où se trouve mes doigts en ce moment comme tu le soulignes si bien, ce n'est pas ça qui va m'embarrasser.

— T'es vraiment un abruti, Sas... »

Naruto ne put achever sa phrase et laissa retomber sa tête en avant. Les deux doigts en lui s'étaient mis soudain à s'éloigner l'un de l'autre, étirant doucement l'anneau musculaire qui s'était resserré brusquement sous l'effet de la surprise. Le jeune homme prit au début ce geste pour une forme de représailles à l'égard de l'insulte qu'il venait de lancer et sentit aussitôt son estomac se nouer : s'il avait un temps hésité à insulter Sasuke de peur de le voir tourner les talons et l'abandonner à nouveau, il savait pertinemment que ce dernier ne risquait plus de partir désormais il pouvait toutefois le faire souffrir d'une autre façon, comme peut-être le prouvait-il présentement.

Pourtant, le mouvement des deux doigts n'était pas brutal et s'il provoquait une légère douleur, elle ne semblait pas infliger avec sadisme. Il sentit bientôt le souffle chaud de son camarade contre sa nuque et les mèches de celui-ci caresser ses omoplates Sasuke venait de s'approcher, jusqu'à se pencher près de son oreille :

« Détends-toi, crétin. Sinon on n'y arrivera jamais. »

La voix étonnamment chaleureuse de Sasuke surprit Naruto : il lui semblait presque percevoir une pointe d'émotion dans ce ton habituellement si neutre. Pas une simple excitation plutôt une forme de reconnaissance et de familiarité qui avait manqué jusque là à la voix de son ami... Comme si oser l'insulter avait changé quelque chose — avait signifié quelque chose. Saisi par ce détail et par les stimulations délicates qui se multipliaient sur sa peau moite, Naruto finit par obtempérer, sans même tout à fait s'en rendre compte, permettant ainsi à son partenaire d'achever l'insertion de son deuxième doigt.

Tandis que son index et son majeur continuaient progressivement la préparation de l'orifice, un troisième appendice vint enfin s'ajouter aux deux premiers. Il s'inséra avec difficulté tout d'abord mais se mit bientôt à l'ouvrage, contribuant à élargir l'anneau musculaire qui risquait de faire obstacle à la suite de son entreprise. Naruto, qui s'efforçait, ne fût-ce qu'inconsciemment, de demeurer le plus détendu possible comme on le lui avait recommandé, facilitait grandement la tâche de Sasuke ce dernier le récompensa en caressant l'extrémité de la verge de son compagnon, ce qui eut pour effet de le faire frémir de plaisir et de lui arracher un léger gémissement qu'il ne put en aucune façon tenter de réprimer.

Le déserteur estima bientôt que son ami était fin prêt et retira ses trois doigts de son orifice. Il considéra un instant la substance collante qui couvrait le pouce avec lequel il s'était appliqué à stimuler le pénis du blond. Un sourire inquiétant naquit sur ses lèvres tandis qu'il examinait minutieusement la texture à la fois délicate et étrange au toucher. Une idée venait de germer dans son esprit et il considéra un instant le derrière de Naruto, et plus particulièrement son anus, dilaté et exposé tout entier à sa vue entre ses deux globes de chair légèrement écartés.

Alors que l'hôte du Démon Renard s'apprêtait à regarder par-dessus son épaule, inquiet de ce silence et de cette absence soudaine de stimulation, Sasuke empoigna sa virilité, savoura le gémissement et le tressaillement de Naruto et étala sur la paume de la main opposée autant de liquide pré-éjaculatoire qu'il lui fut possible de récolter. Lorsque sa main en fut toute enduite, le jeune Uchiha appliqua la substance sur son propre membre. Voyant que son partenaire avait tourné la tête dans sa direction et, les joues rouges, le regardait d'un air hébété, il lui expliqua :

« Malheureusement, ta salive a fini par sécher... Si je te pénètre comme ça, je doute que tu apprécies ce que tu vas ressentir. »

L'air de Naruto changea du tout au tout, laissant clairement transparaître le fond de sa pensée. S'il y avait bien une chose dont Naruto était encore certain — une chose dont il aurait aimé être encore certain et dont il cherchait sans doute à se convaincre —, c'était bien qu'il n'apprécierait certainement pas ce que s'apprêtait à faire Sasuke, quelles que fussent par ailleurs les ruses ou les méthodes auxquelles il pourrait encore recourir.

« Tu peux continuer à te mentir tant que tu veux ou à essayer de donner le change, mais tu sais comme moi que la substance dont je viens d'enduire mon membre est un indice suffisant de l'état dans lequel tu te trouves. »

Naruto ne put soudain plus soutenir davantage le regard de son ami. Quelque chose dans ce qu'il venait de lui dire le troublait au fond, Sasuke n'avait pas tort. Même si l'on supposait que la réaction qui avait amené à la sécrétion de ce liquide séminal était purement physiologique, elle n'en demeurait pas moins réelle. Considérant son ami, la tête baissée, visiblement résigné, le jeune Uchiha s'efforça de ne pas se laisser déconcentrer par les sentiments qui menaçait à nouveau de faire surface à la vue du comportement troublant de son partenaire. Il s'appliqua à couvrir son membre d'une couche de liquide séminal supplémentaire émanant de son propre urètre.

Après une longue minute de préparation, il posa enfin ses mains sur les fesses de son ami et les écarta autant qu'il le lui fût possible sans rendre pour ce dernier l'acte désagréable. Il sentit Naruto frémir sous ses mains, peut-être à cause de la sensibilité à l'air libre de l'orifice ainsi dévoilé. Il observa un instant ledit orifice, humecté et encore passablement dilaté. Un sourire naquit une fois de plus sur ses lèvres à la vue de ce spectacle que lui offrait l'anatomie de son frère d'armes sa satisfaction était d'autant plus grande qu'il savait qu'il était le seul à avoir jamais posé les yeux sur cette partie du corps de Naruto, plus intime encore que ne pouvait l'être son pénis, vierge lui aussi de tout contact étranger. Il allait enfin obtenir ce qu'il convoitait le plus : il allait s'approprier le corps du ninja le plus puissant de Konoha et lui ravir ce qu'il ne pourrait jamais plus récupérer. Et il allait le faire avec son consentement — même ambigu. Quelle victoire eût pu être plus resplendissante que la domination physique et mentale de son rival de toujours ? Après tout, Naruto tenait à préserver leur lien, qu'importe le prix à payer. Il s'accommoderait bien de cette défaite.

L'hôte du Démon Renard tressaillit lorsqu'il sentit l'extrémité du sexe de Sasuke se presser fermement contre son anus, qui se resserra par réflexe. Bien qu'impatient de concrétiser l'acte qui avait occupé ses pensées si longuement, le déserteur prit soin de caresser le dos de son partenaire qu'il sentait tendu, l'invitant ainsi à ne pas s'opposer une fois de plus à l'inévitable, ce qui ne ferait que rendre inutilement douloureuse cette expérience qui ne lui serait sans doute déjà que peu agréable dans les premières minutes. Une fois qu'il sentit le jeune homme face à lui se détendre suffisamment, il exerça une pression supérieure avec son membre qu'il guida à l'aide de l'une de ses mains et força doucement le passage, encore étroit malgré le soin qu'il avait eu de le préparer.

Naruto poussa un léger geignement et se crispa davantage au moment où Sasuke inséra un centimètre supplémentaire avec le plus de précaution possible. Le jeune Uchiha, malgré la pression qui s'exerçait autour de sa verge et la stimulation intense qui en résultait, s'efforça de rester concentré sur son objectif principal. Il lui fallait s'assurer que Naruto tira quelque plaisir de cette pénétration, sans quoi son ascendant sur l'aspirant Hokage ne serait pas absolu. Il se pencha jusqu'à l'oreille de son ami, comme il l'avait fait auparavant, ses mèches d'ébène venant caresser les épaules et le cou du garçon qui se trouvait sous lui :

« Ça va aller, Naruto... Tout va bien se passer. Tu sais que tu peux me faire confiance, crétin, non ? »

La voix de Sasuke était étonnamment douce et posée, à tel point que la façon dont il formula ces paroles, qu'ils pensaient calculées et détachées, lui fit douter de leur portée réelle, pour Naruto comme pour lui.

« Sasuke... »

La voix de Naruto s'était élevée dans un murmure étouffé, sorte de halètement épuisé dans lequel se mêlait une certaine douleur qu'un courage renouvelé cherchait à dépasser. Sasuke sentit les muscles de son camarade se détendre, ce qui lui permit de poursuivre son avancée. Centimètre par centimètre, le dernier membre du clan Uchiha conquérait davantage de terrain un rapide coup d'œil de temps en temps lui permettait de constater l'avancée progressive mais réelle de son pénis à l'intérieur du corps de Naruto.

Son bassin entra bientôt en contact avec les fesses de son camarade, lui confirmant qu'il lui serait impossible d'aller plus loin. Il s'était enfoncé aussi profondément qu'il le lui avait été possible dans le fondement de son partenaire. Il resta un temps immobile il caressa doucement le bas du dos de son ami, pris d'une soudaine forme d'affection qu'il n'avait pas anticipé. La façon dont le jeune blond s'était efforcé de prononcer son nom, même si cela eût dû être la dernière chose qu'il eût fait même lui ne pouvait pas rester insensible à cela.

« Naruto... »

Un léger tremblement dans sa voix trahissait les émotions multiples qui l'animaient : ce désir toujours saillant de dominer son adversaire, son rival, se heurtait à des sentiments contraires qu'il n'avait pas éprouvé depuis ce fameux jour où ils s'étaient tous deux affrontés à la Vallée de la Fin, des sentiments qu'il avait fini par enfouir pour se protéger mais qui surgissaient à nouveau aujourd'hui. Un sourire différent de tous les autres naquit sur ses lèvres, mais Naruto, le visage toujours baissé, n'eut pas la chance de le voir. De tous les sourires que Sasuke avait pu arborer ce jour, celui-ci était sans aucun doute le plus sincère. On y lisait une sorte de reconnaissance qu'il n'aurait jamais pu exprimer à haute voix sa fierté l'en eût empêché.

« Alors quoi ? Tu te dégonfles, mauviette ?, ricana l'hôte du Démon Renard qui, nonobstant sa position, essayait de conserver quelque contenance. »

Naruto avait décidé de prendre son parti de la situation. Il ne pouvait guère plus reculer, pas plus qu'il ne pouvait laisser Sasuke le réduire au silence. Ce dernier fut d'abord surpris de la provocation puis s'en amusa d'un rire discret. Il ne cesserait d'être surpris par les ressources et le courage de son ami, même dans les situations les plus inextricables. Probablement Naruto avait-il compris que Sasuke ne lui ferait aucun mal. Le déserteur répondit à la provocation de son partenaire en effectuant le mouvement inverse de celui qui avait précédé jusqu'à ce qu'il ne restât plus qu'un ou deux centimètres de son membre inséré dans cet orifice. Il patienta quelques instants puis plongea à nouveau d'un geste plus rapide. Il commença dès lors, quoique progressivement, à imprimer un rythme de plus en plus soutenu, à ses mouvements de va-et-vient.

Si les premiers gémissements du ninja blond pouvait laisser penser qu'une douleur latente persistait, ceux-ci devinrent rapidement des râles de plaisir lorsque Sasuke s'appliqua à viser un point particulier de son anatomie. De puissantes décharges d'une intensité que Naruto n'avait jamais connu jusque lors le parcoururent et allèrent électriser son bas ventre, son membre viril ou même, détail plus étonnant, ses orteils, qui se recroquevillèrent de façon spasmodique. Parcouru par ces _stimuli_ puissants dont il lui était difficile de nier ou de dissimuler l'intensité, le jeune homme comprit bientôt que le contrôle de la situation, ou ce qui lui en restait, ne tarderait pas à lui échapper. Les pulsations de plaisir qui le traversaient de part en part chaque fois que le membre de Sasuke pointait en lui cet endroit précis rendaient de plus en plus difficiles toute tentative de retenue : essayer de réprimer ses gémissements ou ses tremblements exigeait de lui une volonté surhumaine que le tumulte de ses émotions et l'épuisement qui était le sien ne lui permettait plus de mobiliser.

Lorsqu'un nœud commença à se former dans son bas-ventre à mesure que la jouissance se faisait toujours plus imminente, Naruto sentit son ami ralentir l'allure de ses va-et-vient afin de prévenir un dénouement trop précoce à son goût. Même si cet acte s'apparentait presque à de la torture considérant l'état d'excitation sexuelle dans lequel se trouvait le ninja blond, ce dernier n'en demeurait pas moins impressionné de la facilité avec laquelle Sasuke interprétait chacun des signes que pouvait lui adresser son corps. C'était la première fois que son ami le pénétrait mais celui-ci prêtait attention au moindre détail qui pût rendre l'expérience encore plus unique. Dans ce souci du détail se mêlait sans doute tout à la fois la volonté de combler son partenaire mais aussi de le dominer tout à fait par le plaisir.

Naruto sentit bientôt la main de Sasuke se poser à nouveau dans le bas de son dos avant qu'un coup de rein brutal ne vînt manquer de le déstabiliser et ne le fît pousser un cri succinct. Un deuxième coup de rein vint aussitôt suivre le premier, puis un troisième. L'assaut se répéta plusieurs fois avec la même intensité et l'Hôte du Démon Renard se sentit perdre prise. Saisi soudain par une espèce d'esprit de compétition, il décida de tenir tête à Sasuke tant qu'il le pouvait encore, afin de lui montrer qu'il ne se soumettrait jamais tout à fait. Il attendit que l'érection du brun s'enfonçât à nouveau brutalement en lui et vînt toucher sa prostate pour resserrer avec autant de force qu'il le pût les muscles de son anus, comprimant ainsi l'appendice de son ami qui grogna légèrement. Naruto tourna la tête pour considérer le visage de Sasuke qui l'observa en retour avec un intérêt redoublé. Si l'on exceptait la sueur qui perlait sur son front et ses tempes ainsi que ses joues légèrement rosées, Sasuke s'efforçait de ne pas laisser transparaître trop ostensiblement son excitation tant que le regard de son rival était posé sur lui il conservait ainsi du mieux qu'il pût son masque d'impassibilité malgré ce petit sourire qui signifiait à son partenaire qu'il allait payer cher sa petite initiative. Naruto, lui, était incapable de garder quelque contenance malgré ce petit acte de rébellion : les joues rouge vif, le visage perlant de sueur, un mince filet de salive s'écoulant depuis ses lèvres entrouvertes le long de son menton. L'impression de cette vision sur Sasuke fut indéniable et la sensation de toute puissance que lui conférait la vue d'un ninja aussi puissant réduit à un état de détresse aussi sensible le foudroya d'un éclair de plaisir qui faillît bien lui faire perdre le contrôle sur l'orgasme imminent qu'il cherchait à retarder. Naruto serait le premier à jouir il s'en assurerait.

Il considéra un instant le regard embué que lui adressait son partenaire puis asséna deux nouveaux coups de rein rapides Naruto s'efforça de serrer les dents comme pour amoindrir la portée de ses gémissements qu'il ne pouvait de toute façon plus contenir entièrement. Devant cette résistance persistante du jeune homme, Sasuke ne put que laisser échapper un rire que l'on eût presque pu qualifier d'ingénu si l'on ne tenait pas compte de la volonté de domination et du désir charnel qui motivait à peu près chacun de ses actes. Si Naruto voulait jouer à la forte tête... Poursuivant ses mouvements de bassin, Sasuke s'efforça de réguler son souffle du mieux qu'il put :

« Toujours aussi serré... Ce vieillard ne t'a rien appris !, lança-t-il ».

Un sourire narquois se dessina sur ses lèvres lorsqu'il vit la réaction d'abord troublée de Naruto puis la détermination de celui-ci à lui faire ravaler ses paroles. Une détermination qu'il n'eut aucun mal à altérer par la coordination d'un mouvement particulièrement précis de la prostate à l'intérieur et d'une subtile stimulation du gland à l'extérieur qui submergèrent le jeune homme d'une vague plaisir sans commune mesure. C'était exactement ce qu'il voulait voir : montrer à Naruto qui dominait vraiment l'autre, montrer à quel point son entêtement faisait de lui l'inférieur dans leur rapport de force, dans leur rivalité, dans leur relation quelle qu'elle fût... Quel crétin ! Et pourtant il ne pouvait s'empêcher, malgré ce besoin pressant d'exercer sa supériorité, de ressentir toujours cette étreinte autour de son cœur quand il observait ce visage angélique, ces cheveux blonds, ces yeux bleus...

« Tu n'insinues pas ce que je crois que tu insinues... »

Cette provocation, murmurée dans un souffle qui eût pu être à peine audible, tira néanmoins Sasuke de ses pensées, peut-être parce que cette voix était la seule qui arrivât jamais à capter toute son attention. Naruto avait vraiment des ressources insoupçonnées même au bord de l'orgasme et déstabilisé par un plaisir tel qu'il n'en avait jamais connu, il trouvait le moyen de tenir tête à son rival et de répondre à ses traits d'esprit. Soit.

« Non, ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, lui répondit Sasuke en se penchant à son oreille. D'ailleurs, je retire ce que j'ai dit, crétin : ce vieillard t'a fourré quelques idées tordues dans la tête semble-t-il...

— Tu peux parler !

— Et toi la fermer. »

Sur cette injonction, Sasuke coupa court à toute discussion et redoubla la vigueur et la précision de ses va-et-vient, frappant au vif le point sensible de l'anatomie de Naruto, tandis qu'il le masturbait avec énergie. Il ne lui fallut pas attendre bien longtemps pour que la vigueur renouvelée de ses assauts eussent raison de l'Hôte du Démon Renard, qui poussa un cri guttural dont il ne lui connaissait pas la capacité et jouit violemment, projetant plusieurs jets de sperme qui vinrent s'échouer sur les doigts de Sasuke et sur les draps du lit. Épuisé par cette expérience inédite, Naruto sentit ses bras fléchir avant de céder sous le poids de son corps. Le dernier membre du clan Uchiha n'en fit pas grand cas il se satisfaisait même tout à fait de cette nouvelle disposition qui rendait encore plus accessible le derrière de son ami ainsi légèrement surélevé. Il ne put malheureusement pas profiter plus de quelques secondes de cette configuration. Les émotions trop intenses qui l'assaillaient, le sentiment de puissance incomparable qui s'emparait de lui, le plaisir du spectacle de la jouissance de son rival, tout cela le mena lui-même à un orgasme qu'il eût aimé pouvoir différer encore quelques instants. Naruto sentit la semence chaude de son ami se répandre en lui en plusieurs éruptions succinctes et successives mais il lui fut impossible de réagir de quelque manière que ce fût dans son état, si ce n'est en poussant un gémissement que Sasuke ne parvint pas à identifier clairement. Plaisir, humiliation ?

Après avoir achevé sa jouissance, Sasuke se retira du corps de son camarade et se laissa tomber à côté de Naruto, sur le dos, avant de se tourner sur le flanc pour faire face au jeune blond qui le regardait, le regard plein d'une résolution nouvelle qu'il puisait dans l'espoir de son sacrifice. Tous deux restèrent silencieux un long moment, reprenant leur souffle et leurs esprits.

« À présent, à toi d'honorer ta part du marché. Rentrons à Konoha, Sasuke.

— C'est vrai... Le marché, murmura celui-ci comme s'il eût oublié. Tu m'appartiens enfin tout entier, Naruto. Ton corps, ton âme, ta dignité. Je suis le seul pour qui tu aurais accepté un tel sacrifice, pas vrai ? C'est ce qui fait que tu ne me vaincras jamais, que tu ne me surpasseras jamais. Quoi que tu fasses, aussi longtemps que tu me pourchasseras, peu importe les efforts que tu déploieras, tu finiras toujours par fléchir et poser le genou à terre.

— De quoi tu parles, Sasuke ? »

Naruto avait du mal à comprendre où voulait en venir son ami. Et la torpeur qui l'envahissait ne l'aidait guère. Le brun resta silencieux un moment — moment qui parut une éternité à Naruto tandis qu'il glissait lentement mais sûrement vers l'inconscience.

« Je ne reviens pas à Konoha. »

À cette phrase, l'aspirant Hokage voulut réagir mais Sasuke l'interrompit aussitôt qu'il ouvrit la bouche.

« Tu sais très bien que je ne peux pas revenir à Konoha. Pas maintenant en tout cas. Mais j'avais besoin de te voir, crétin. »

Ce qui eut pu être une insulte dans la bouche d'autrui paraissait presque réconfortant aux oreilles de Naruto. Sasuke caressa doucement cette joue marquée de trois cicatrices si caractéristiques, et sourit tristement.

« Je voulais que tu saches une chose. »

Naruto s'aperçut que les pupilles noires de son rival avaient viré au rouge, signe de l'activation du Sharingan de ce dernier. Était-il possible que cette sensation d'engourdissement qui semblait le tirer irrémédiablement vers les ténèbres soit le fruit d'une illusion ?

« Quels que soient les différends qui ont pu nous opposer par le passé, quels que soient les différends qui nous opposeront sans doute... je voulais que tu saches que je t'aime, _Naruto_... »

Tandis que Sasuke prononçait ces dernières paroles si lourdes de sens, le jeune blond ne put empêcher ses paupière de se fermer. Et de les rouvrir aussitôt — c'est du moins ce qu'il lui semblât. Il se redressa vivement dans _son_ lit et observa vivement son environnement. Il était dans sa chambre d'hôtel. Les rayons du soleil qui se levait baignaient la pièce d'une légère teinte orangée. Venait-il de rêver tout cela ? Pourtant, cela avait l'air si réel.

Naruto tendit les mains devant ses yeux, comme pour essayer de dissiper quelque illusion. Était-ce vraiment la réalité ? Peut-être rêvait-il qu'il venait de se réveiller dans sa chambre bien qu'il fût encore aux côtés de Sasuke. L'idée pouvait paraître saugrenue mais il espérait que sa théorie fut vraie. Si tel était le cas, il avait peut-être encore une mince chance de faire changer d'avis Sasuke, de le forcer à revenir à Konoha.

Cet accord... Qu'est-ce qui lui était passé par la tête ? C'est comme si une force extérieure avait présidée à certaines des décisions qu'il avait prise plus tôt. Comme dans un rêve. Ou comme dans un _genjutsu_. Naruto prit sa tête entre ses mains et s'efforça de ravaler les larmes qui menaçaient de s'écouler lorsqu'il se remémora les derniers mots de Sasuke : _je voulais que tu saches que je t'aime_. Rien que pour cela, et malgré ce qu'il avait enduré plus ou moins contre son gré, il espérait que cette expérience fut bien réelle. Il n'avait jamais vraiment envisagé sa relation conflictuelle avec Sasuke sous cet angle mais, en lui forçant la main il l'avait fait, le membre du clan Uchiha venait peut-être de lui ouvrir les yeux sur une réalité qu'il n'avait pas envisager. À moins qu'il ne fût encore sous le choc.

On frappa bientôt à la porte qui ne tarda pas à s'ouvrir. Sai apparut dans l'encadrement et prévint Naruto qu'il devait se préparer. Le jeune homme s'efforça de sourire, de donner le change, comme il en avait pris l'habitude — même si ces derniers temps, il avait eu moins besoin de feindre son bonheur — et lui répondit qu'il allait se préparer. Après que Sai eut refermé la porte, Naruto se leva et constata qu'il ne ressentait pas de douleur particulière. Même si cela eût dû le satisfaire, cette absence de sensation lui laissait un goût. Alors tout cela, ce n'était vraiment qu'un rêve. Naruto serra le poing. Quel imbécile, il faisait ! Dans quel monde Sasuke lui avouerait-il qu'il tient à lui ? Surtout après l'avoir fait chanté sexuellement... Si tant est qu'il en eût vraiment besoin. L'Hôte du Démon Renard se sentait vraiment minable. C'était donc cela. Il fantasmait sur son meilleur ami. La porte se rouvrit brusquement, sans que l'on frappa cette fois. Naruto se retourna et aperçut Sai qui se gratta la tête, cherchant semble-t-il ses mots :

« Je ne devrais sans doute pas te dire ça. Je n'en suis pas tout à fait sûr mais j'ai cru sentir un chakra _familier _rôder autour de l'hôtel cette nuit... Celui de Sasuke. Même si je ne comprends pas bien pourquoi il nous filerait. Je voulais que tu le saches. Tu devrais rester sur tes gardes, Naruto. Je sais que tu refuses de l'entendre, mais les choses ont changé entre vous.

— Tu as sans doute raison, répondit Naruto dont le regard, après un instant de stupéfaction, se perdit dans le vague. »

Si ce que disait Sai était exact, il ignorait jusqu'à quel point il avait peut-être raison...

* * *

**Notes de l'auteur :** Je laisse volontairement le lecteur se faire sa propre idée sur la réalité ou non de ce qui s'est passée. Il y a au moins, à mon sens trois explications possibles : 1) Naruto a tout simplement rêvé, 2) tout cela était bien réel mais Sasuke a ramené Naruto à l'hôtel une fois que tout était fini, et 3) Sasuke a utilisé un _genjutsu_ sur Naruto, même si je ne suis pas tout à fait certain qu'il en ait la capacité à ce moment de l'histoire.

J'ai passé plusieurs mois sur cette fic avec de grosses pauses entre deux, soit par manque de temps, soit par manque d'inspiration. J'espère néanmoins que la cohérence et la qualité globale ne s'en feront pas ressentir et que le tout vous aura plu.

Le récit est lointainement inspiré de deux dessins de Ukegakure, artiste de talent œuvrant sur Y!Gallery. Les deux œuvres en question s'intitulent _SasuNaru — BJ_ et _SasuNaru — So tight!_


End file.
